Ash and a Lost Hope
by AmourLoverSatoSere
Summary: Ash has lost his dream of becoming champion. Ash goes through major doubts and heads back to Pallet town by himself. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie are left in Kalos. Serena is determined to do whatever it takes to get the Ash she admires, back. An Amourshipping fanfic..trust me, be patient, Ash and Serena forever! Please Review!
1. Restart

**Hey people, this is going to be a refresher for some of you but it has been slightly changed and edited...Enjoy!**

* * *

There Ash was. A Raven-haired Kantonian boy, staring up at the native Pallet Town sky with a yellow electric mouse type Pokémon sleeping soundly in his lap. The red cheeks spark slightly every few minutes. The partners had separated from their closest friends in Kalos only two days ago. As Ash stares off into space, he can't help but think about the last moments with Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie before he went on the plane to head home to Pallet Town.

 _FLASHBACK_

Ash and friends are slowly walking to the airport in Lumiose city. Silence is struck upon the group as no one dares to break it. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie all trudging behind, hoping to slow him down enough to miss the flight. Slight eye contact was exchanged between the three every now and then. The group arrives at their destination. Ash stops for a moment but doesn't even look back, he boards the plane with Pikachu, finds his seat, and stares out the window. In his view he sees a teary-eyed Bonnie clenching her brother's leg pleading him to make Ash stay, a glum-looking Clemont as he comforts his sister doing all that he can, and Serena, on her knees, heartbroken, limp, and pale. The plane starts to take off and Ash can't help but watch the distance between him and his companions expand by the second until they were completely out of view.

Ash takes out a picture of the group that he holds so dear to him. It was the picture taken in Geosenge town when they were looking for Lucario's mega stone. It was the only group photo Ash had and the last he would ever receive. Ash pets Pikachu on the head but no "Chaaa" followed. Ash looks down at Pikachu only to find him teary eyed as well. Ash looks back out the window to watch the clouds fly by as he contemplates what he is going to do now.

END OF FLASHBACK

All Ash can do now is clench his fists and let the tears drop slowly from his eyes. He has lost his confidence and his will to be a Pokémon master. It took him three tries just to beat Wulfric for his final badge. When he thought one obstacle was done, the depression and fear was buried, not removed. The words from Wulfric echo through his mind, "If you want to become a Pokémon master then you better start acting like one. The Kalos league and Elite 4 are Ten times harder than I am. You lost to me three times, three more than you should have. You might as well stop now before you embarrass yourself even more." Soon after Ash is knocked off of his train of thought.

"Ash, honey, are you okay? It's 1:00 am in the morning and you haven't slept since you got home." Said Delia.

"Yeah mom, I-I just don't know what to do now with my life," Ash says groggily without looking away from the sky.

"Sweetie, come inside and get some rest, we will talk tomorrow, okay?" Ash nods his head and walks inside with a sleeping Pikachu in his arms.

NEXT MORNING

Ash wakes up from a stressful sleep, his covers were on the floor and he was drenched in sweat. He only got about four hours of sleep but within those four hours, he hit hell. His dream was so confusing and intense.

Ash was walking down a dark hallway looking for his friends. Nothing could be seen with the naked eye. Soon enough a light appeared. Ash could make out three silhouettes, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena. He started running, no matter how much, how fast, or how hard he ran, he couldn't reach them and stayed in the same place. Ash can feel eyes wandering over his living body. The feeling is cold and dark. He looks up to see Wulfric towering over him making him feel like an ant. Ash shifts his view under him and sees that he has been running on a hamster wheel. Wulfric laughs."Pathetic, you are only embarrassing yourself!" Wulfric lets out another laugh and walks into the depths of the shadows.

Ash stops running. He sits down on the wheel and catches his breath. "What should I do now Pikachu?" Ash looks to his left shoulder and realizes Pikachu isn't there. "Pikachu, where are you? PIKACHU!" He looks down at his hands only to find a note. Ash opens the note and it reads "Your dream was to become a Pokémon Master, now it isn't, you've taken all your Pokémon for granted. You don't need me anymore, Goodbye Ash. -Pikachu." Ash looks up to see Pikachu and all his Pokémon walking away from him into the shadows, where three familiar faces were as well, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. "NO DON"T GO, PLEASE! STOP!" Ash screamed, tears running down his face. Ash then slams into the side of the hamster wheel multiple times. Random voices start to talk from the shadows, "Serves him right, he hasn't even won a league!" BANG. "What a loser, trapped inside his own guilt, letting his Pokémon take the fall in all of his failed attempts at winning!" BANG. "The only thing he has accomplished in life is letting people down." BANG. This enraged Ash. He slammed against the hamster wheel one more time and it shattered. Falling, Ash realizes there is no surface to land on and continues to fall overwhelmed by his thoughts.

"Honey!" Delia yelled up to her son. "I made breakfast!"

"Okay Mom! First I'm gonna take a shower!" Ash replied

"Okay then, take a quick one!" Ash then went into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Ash finished his shower, put on his usual attire of a red hat, black t-shirt, blue jacket, and blue jeans. Ash heads downstairs to eat. "Mom, have you seen Pikachu?"

"Yeah," Delia replied, "I think he is in the fridge looking for some ketchup."

"Okay, just making sure."

Ash got his food off of the counter. It had already been made for him which saved him the trouble. Ash sat down at the table and was soon joined by Delia and Pikachu. "Mom, how come you haven't eaten yet?" Ash asked. He was curious because the food had been made before he took his shower.

"Oh, I just wanted to wait for you to get down here. Plus I wanted to talk about what you were saying last night, remember?"

"Yeah," Ash says emotionless then takes a bite of his food. An awkward silence filled the room.

"So..." says Delia.

"Yeah?" Ash questions.

"Aren't we gonna talk about how you, per say, don't know what to do with your life?" Pikachu looks over curiously at Ash for Pikachu was asleep when this was said.

"Oh, uh, yeah..." Ash responds hesitantly. "I kind of feel, well empty inside. I've been training to be a Pokémon Master for 6 years and now it's over. Plus I miss my friends"

"Well, why does it have to be over. I mean you are the one choosing to stop correct?" Asked Delia, making a point.

"Mom, that stuff is kind of too personal," Ash says.

"Well, what about your friends. Why do you miss them so much." Asked Delia trying to connect to her son's feelings.

"Well, there's Clemont and Bonnie. Bonnie is Clemont's little sister. Clemont and Bonnie have been there since my first day in Kalos. Clemont has shown me a lot about science and we are just really close, like brothers. Then Bonnie is a soon-to-be trainer. She was like a little sister to me. She really cares for her brother's Pokémon and any Pokémon she meets."

"Oh okay, so it's like you're losing part of your extended family," Delia said intrigued. Taking a bite of food, Ash nods his head at Delia's statement. "Wait so those two are the only two friends you miss?" Delia asked.

Ash swallows,"No there is one more person I miss. Her name is Serena. She and I both attended the Pallet Town Summer Camp when we were younger."

"Hmm, the name Serena sounds familiar." Delia thought to herself. "Well, what makes you miss her so much?" Delia asked.

"Well, Serena was very kind and caring. She was always there if and when I needed her. Actually, she helped me stay confident when I lost my first gym battle. Not too long ago we had I little fight. She told me that I wasn't acting like the "Ash she knows," and it snapped me back to my senses. Plus I always felt like I had a connection with her like nothing before. Not only does she support me but I support her. I helped her find her dream that she is now pursuing as a Pokémon performer." Ash explained.

"What was her mother's name, do you know?" Delia asked.

"Grace, why?" Delia's eyes opened up a little wider after hearing the name.

"Oh, I was just curious." Delia lied. "Well Ash, I think you should see some of your old Pokémon. Clear your mind a little bit. Oh, and speaking of the summer camp, that starts soon."

"That's great! Maybe Professor Oak will let me help him with the camp and some research as well!" Ash said enthusiastically. "Well bye Mom!"

"Bye Ash!" After that, Ash was out the door. "Now I have an important phone call to make."

* * *

 **IN KALOS**

A beautiful day is present in the Kalos region. A cool breeze flows under the happily chirping Fletchling's wings. The sun shines ever so brightly over the Pokémon and people of Kalos. Children all over the region are outside with their partners and companions enjoying the fresh air that circulates through their lungs. Although, this experience is not known to a certain someone with short honey blonde hair, electric blue eyes, a red overcoat with a tinted pink dress underneath, and a red hat that lies upon her head. Instead, this certain someone is inside her bedroom of her home in Vaniville Town staring up at the ceiling. Hands are folded ever so delicately over a blue ribbon tied onto her usual attire. Tear filled eyes and a tear stained face is the only thing exposed to the human eye. Accompanying her is her first Pokémon Braixen, second Pokémon Pancham, and third Pokémon Sylveon. The group of 4 all laying on a twin sized bed reminiscing about times of their previous journey, showcases, and companions.

"Serena! The weather outside is very nice! If you're not participating in the next showcase, can you at least practice some Ryhorn racing!?" Grace called up to her daughter Serena.

"Maybe later Mom," Serena said dully. Grace sighed and continued cleaning up the dishes from breakfast.

"At least help me with the dishes! They haven't been done since you got home!" Silence followed. Soon enough Serena dragged herself downstairs and started doing the dishes.

Grace was very worried for Serena. She had come home crying and immediately embraced her mother in a very gripping hug, releasing anger and sorrow all at once. Soon after, Grace and Serena talked. They talked about her feelings for Ash and how soon after Ash left she parted ways with Bonnie and Clemont. They also talked about Serena's dream to become Kalos queen and how she was going to take a break from that for a little while. Serena only leaves her room now for food or if she needs fresh air and the occasional news reports. Grace was feeling lost, she didn't know how to help her daughter. All she could think of is taking her shopping but even then Serena wouldn't leave the house.

"So Serena... Are you going to cook dinner tonight?" Grace questioned. Only a shrug of the shoulders came from Serena. "Well, I was thinking about making a chocolate cake for dessert if you made dinner." Only another shrug of the shoulders followed. Grace continued, "Oh come on Serena, I know how much you love to cook. Just because you are not traveling anymore doesn't mean tha-" Grace is cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. "We will continue this conversation after I answer the phone." Grace dries her hands on a white towel and goes over to answer the phone.

* * *

Grace and Serena will be in **BOLD (Serena will be bold and underlined)** and the other _certain someone_ will be _italics_ when they are talking on the phone.

* * *

 **Yvonne residence, Grace speaking.**

 _Hey, Grace! It's been a while since I talked to you!_

 **I'm sorry, who is this?**

 _You may know my son, Ash Ketchum._

Grace paused and looked over at glum Serena who is still doing the dishes. Grace walked out onto the front porch and closed the door.

 **Your son has a lot of nerve leaving my daughter and her friends like that! My daughter lo-,** grace fixed herself **, enjoyed your son's company and he just left without saying goodbye!** Grace now is shouting.

 _Grace, I understand the situation. I know how much you care about your daughter._

 **I'm sorry, have we met?**

 _Grace, it's me, Delia._

Grace starts to put two and two together.

 **Oh my Arceus! How did I not put that together? I'm glad to talk to you again!**

 _Yeah me too!_

 **Wait so why are you calling?**

 _Actually, I'm calling to talk to you and your daughter._

 **Okay, hold on.**

Grace walked inside. Serena just finished doing the dishes and was heading back upstairs. "Serena wait!" Grace said. "There is someone on the phone who wants to talk to you." Serena came over.

 **Okay, Delia, I'm going to put you on speaker.**

 _Alright._ Delia waited to be put on speaker. After a few seconds, she continued. _Hi, Serena. My name is Delia Ketchum, mother of your friend Ash Ketchum._

Serena's eyes widened.

 **Wait, so why are you calling?** Serena said innocently.

 _I was wondering if you two would like to fly over to Pallet Town to help my son regain his confidence and rediscover his dream. Also, I have bought the four tickets already._ Serena was overjoyed at the fact that she would be able to see Ash again.

 **Why four?**

 _So that you can bring along Clemont and Bonnie as well. I don't have their contacts so I was wondering if you could talk to them about it._

 **Of course! I would love to see Pallet Town again. I'm sure Clemont and Bonnie would like to go as well. Plus I think we all were worried for Ash. He has never been like that before.**

 _Well, I've never seen him like that before either... Oh and the tickets are at the nearest Pokémon center, they expire in a week. I have a guest room for you guys to stay in._

 **Serena, you go ahead. I'll stay here, watch the house, then I'll notify your friends as well.**

 _The next plane from Kalos to Kanto is in two hours. I'll see you soon, Bye!_

 ** _Bye!_**

Grace then hung up the phone.

"Serena. I know you really like Ash. I don't want you doing anything your not supposed to okay?" Grace lectured.

"MOM! I'm sixteen, I know what is right and what's wrong!" Serena said with a crimson face.

"I know, I know. Well, you better get packing. I'll go pick up the tickets and notify your friends."

"Okay, Mom."

Grace then left on Ryhorn toward the nearest Pokémon center. Serena went straight up to her room, told her Pokémon the news, then started getting ready for the plane ride.

 **BACK IN KANTO**

Ash soon returned home with Pikachu, ten minutes after he left, and seemed awfully sad.

"What's wrong Ash?" Delia asked

"Professor Oak wasn't there at the time, now what am I going to do." Ash flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Well, you can start off with cleaning up the guest room and straightening yourself up," Delia mentioned.

Ash opened his eyes, "why?"

Delia said with a smirk, "we have guests coming over."

 **Thanks for reading, fav and follow for more, and review for hopefully better content! I think I'm going to upload once a week every Saturday. Although I wanted to put this out a little early to reignite the flame. ALSS OUT!**


	2. A Shocking Surprise

**Hey people! Thanks for following, favoriting, reviewing, and reading the first chapter. I've been on the grind to get this out so that you guys wouldn't have to wait until next Saturday(this being said, sorry if there is any mistakes). Anyway, here is Saturday's dose of the story.**

* * *

 **Previously...**

 **BACK IN KANTO**

Ash soon returned home with Pikachu, ten minutes after he left, and seemed awfully sad.

"What's wrong Ash?" Delia asked

"Professor Oak wasn't there at the time, now what am I going to do." Ash flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Well, you can start off with cleaning up the guest room and straightening yourself up," Delia mentioned.

Ash opened his eyes, "Why?"

Delia said with a smirk, "We have guests coming over."

* * *

"We have guests coming over?Why and who's coming anyway?" Ash said surprised. Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder onto the table.

"I invited your Kalos friends to come over since you left-" Delia was interrupted.

"Why would you do that!?" Pikachu's ears twitch from the sudden change of tone. "I left for a reason, Mom! I let them down! Not to mention I left without even saying goodbye!" Ash slams his fist on the table making Pikachu and his Mom jump. "I can't believe you would do this and so soon! Don't you understand that there is nothing that will convince me or ever get me back to who I was!" Ash yelled with straight eye contact at Delia.

Delia's eyes start to fill with tears. Ash then turns around. "Ash, I was just trying to help." Silence struck the room.

Ash moves his hand to the doorknob. "I'm going for a walk." Ash leaves and slams the door, leaving Pikachu behind.

Delia looks at a sad and concerned Pikachu who looks back at her and replies with a weak "pika."

"He'll be back," Delia pets Pikachu's head. "He'll be back."

* * *

"Serena, can you get the rest of the luggage."

"Yeah Mom."

 _I can't believe this is actually happening. I get to go back to Kanto. To see, Ash... Wait, Ash left us. He didn't even say goodbye. Am I really happy to see him? Oh, who am I kidding? I love him, even though he can be a jerk sometimes, I still love him. (Serena picks up the luggage and walks downstairs) But what if he still doesn't want to see us? What if I can't get through to him this time? What if-_

"Serena? Are you okay in there?!" Questioned Grace.

"Yeah, I'm coming right now!" What Serena didn't realize was that she had stopped walking at the bottom of the steps. Serena continues to walk out the door and places the luggage in the car.

"What were you doing back there anyway?" Grace asked.

"I guess I'm just kinda nervous," Serena said.

"Don't be, honey. I'll be with you the whole plane ride," Said Grace not understanding what Serena was confused about.

"Thanks Mom."

"Anytime sweetie," They hugged. "Now let's get going or we are going to miss our plane ride."

They both got in the car and left the driveway, heading towards the Lumiose City Airport.

* * *

 _I'm such an idiot. Anything I do, I end up hurting someone, letting them down, ruining their day. I almost made my Mom cry. Why do I feel this way? What am I missing? Why the hell do I have a headache? Is this what emotional pain feels like? Lost in the heart and mind and feeling pain there too?_

Ash looks up at the slowly dimming evening sky. He clenches his hand in frustration and lays onto his back. His neck and arms brush against the long, bladed grass. Pidgeys chirp in the distance. Rattatas scurry in the forest behind him.

 _For everything that's happened, everything in my life. Why now, after six years, do I find out I'm not cut out for being a Pokemon master? More, why did **I think** I was cut out for it? For Arceus's _ sake, _I've lost every league so far. What kept me going? Why am I here? What is my purpose in this world?_

Ash shuts his eyes. He sinks into the silence. He doesn't move, he doesn't feel, he doesn't think. He just lies there and breathes. The daytime sky has now been consumed by darkness. The moon is new, the stars shine ever so bright. _A new moon_ , Ash thought. _A new start. Starting with apologizing to my mom and my friends. I guess there is no reason we can't be friends. We can stay in touch. Yeah, then I will have time to find out what I'm going to do now._ Ash gets up, stretches, and heads back home.

As Ash arrives he reluctantly opens the door. The door creaked as he opened it. Only to reveal his Mother and Pikachu eating.

"H-hey, Mom," stuttered Ash. He took off his jacket and hung it up.

Delia immediately got up from the table and gave Ash a warm hug. They part.

"Mom, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I over reacted. I can't avoid them forever and I think it's nice that you will be able to meet my friends."

"I'm just glad you're home safe. Now sit down and eat before your food gets cold." Delia said warmly.

Ash sat down and greeted his partner Pikachu with a head rub. He would've given him a chin scratch too, but with the ketchup all over his face, he decided to stick to rubbing his head.

Ash hogged down his food as usual. He almost choked on the Kantonian meal when his yellow mouse type Pokemon accidentally squirted ketchup onto the ceiling.

"Pika pi," Pikachu sheepishly said as he scratched the back of his head.

Delia finished eating and put her dishes in the sink. "Ash, can you do the dishes? I still need to finish the guest room."

"Sure Mom," said Ash as he scrapes the last bit of food into his mouth.

Ash grabs a napkin first and wipes Pikachu's face. "I can't take you anywhere, you know that?"

"Pika pikachu pi pika, pika chu pi" Pikachu mocked.

"Real funny, now I need to get this ketchup of the ceiling, cough cough, Pikachu, cough cough." Ash glares at Pikachu jokingly and stands under the ketchup splatter.

What Ash didn't know was that the ketchup was about to separate from the spot. DRIP, SPLAT. A big blob of ketchup hit his Ash on his ear and shoulder.

"Aww man, my shirt!" Ash yelled. Another blob fell on the very top of his head. "Are you kidding me?!" Ash moved out of the way and put a paper towel where the ketchup is dripping.

Ash takes off his shirt, showing his tanned and toned torso, and rushes to the sink to wash the ketchup off. He washes his hair and ear after the stain residue is now unrecognizable. He then reverts back to trying to get the ketchup off of the ceiling. The sound of a car door shutting takes place outside. Ash, too busy to realize, continues to clean up the ketchup.

The doorknob turns and the door is opened revealing a wet-haired Ash with no shirt on, to the eyes of a familiar female.

"DEDENNE, USE NUZZLE!" The girl squealed.

"WAIT, NO, NO, NO, N-" The small, orange, electric-fairy type's cheeks landed on Ash's face electrifying him, his wet hair not providing assistance. Ash freezes. "Mom! My friends..." Ash then falls pushing the table, and lands square on his face, "are here." he says muffled by the floor. SPLAT. Another blob of ketchup falls straight on his head.

"BONNIE! How many times have I told you not to walk into people's houses without-" The person views the scenario, "Uhh what happened here?"

Ash's Mom walks down the stairs and greets the Lumiose twins. " You two must be Clemont and Bonnie! Come on in, follow me to the guest room." The two follow her up the stairs.

"That's okay, I'll help myself up," Ash mumbles and gets up. SPLAT. Ash accepts his fate and continues to step on a chair to finish cleaning the ketchup.

Ash looks at Pikachu. "This is going to be a long week."

Pikachu responds, "pika pi."

* * *

 **So that was the chapter. What? Did you really think I was going to make them get along? S/O to Maiden Warrior with the Dedenne part :D (hope that made you happy MW). Thanks for reading! Follow, fav, and review and I'll see you next time! ALSS OUT!**


	3. Two Sided

**Went to Kings Dominion. Pretty awesome because the lines were super short :D. Anyway, I think I might do one like this in the middle of the week... This might make the chapters shorter though. Tell me what you would prefer, twice a week with short chapters or once a week with longer chapters?**

* * *

 **Previously**

Ash's Mom walks down the stairs and greets the Lumiose twins. " You two must be Clemont and Bonnie! Come on in, follow me to the guest room." The two follow her up the stairs.

"That's okay, I'll help myself up," Ash mumbles and gets up. SPLAT. Ash accepts his fate and continues to step on a chair to finish cleaning the ketchup.

Ash looks at Pikachu. "This is going to be a long week."

Pikachu responds, "pika pi."

* * *

"Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum," Clemont said.

"No problem. You two must be tired. Go ahead and go to sleep. Breakfast will be ready in the morning."

Clemont looks over to Bonnie who's already crashed on the couch. "Actually, do you mind if Ash and I talk?"

"Not at all," Delia replied kindly.

"I'm going to put my sister in bed first."

"Okay. Oh, I think Ash might be on the porch when you need him," Delia said.

"Thank you," Clemont bowed and Delia left the room.

Clemont walked over to Bonnie. She was slightly snoring. Clemont picked her up and placed her on one of the beds and tucked her in. Clemont observed the room and realized that the room was very big for a guest room. It had three beds and a couch. Not to mention the full bathroom and the flatscreen T.V. _They must have people over pretty often, I guess._ Clemont walked to the door. _Time to talk to Ash._

Clemont proceeded to walk down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he saw Delia on the phone. "You'll be here in an hour? Okay great." They made eye contact and Delia pointed towards the front door. Clemont assumes she was reassuring him that Ash was outside. Clemont continues and walks out the door.

Light spills into the darkness for a second and is then lost. This draws Ash's attention to the blonde male in the blue and yellow jumpsuit who let the darkness be exposed. He sits down in the silence for a solid minute until a sleeping Pikachu releases small sparks from its cheeks.

"How's Pikachu been?" Speaks Clemont.

"Okay. Just a little worried about me I think," whispers Ash. A small pause follows. "I don't blame him either," Clemont looks up at Ash. "I'm worried about myself too."

"All of us are worried about you Ash. When you left the Pokecenter the one night and didn't come back, we didn't know what to do. Then when you actually left, to get on the plane, without saying anything," Clemont slightly clenches his fist, "We fell apart. We wanted to help, wanted to stop you. All of us worried about what you might be thinking."

"Look, Clemont. I'm sorry okay!?" The change of tone causes Pikachu to stir. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I just need to move on from trying to become champ. It's a waste of time."

"You can't really believe that, can you? Your strength and determination is what made me become a better gym leader and travel with you in the first place."

"That was in the past. It might be true, but it just reminds me of how I let another person down." Ash looks away. Silence fills the atmosphere again.

"How's Bonnie?" Ash asks sarcastically.

Clemont exhales through his nostrils louder than usual. "Oh yeah, she told me why you were on the floor. So I'm guessing you already know?"

"Yup," Ash says with a small hint of laughter. Clemont observes his behavior. _T_ _he Ash we know is here, but gone? What is going on in his head? His personality is the same in front of me right now, but a few minutes ago it wasn't._ A few minutes pass.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep now Clemont. That is if I want to eat tomorrow, and I think you know that I want to eat," Ash says with a smile. He picks up Pikachu in his arms and opens the door.

"I think I should as well." Clemont follows Ash into the house. Delia was there about to head upstairs.

"Oh, Ash. Do you mind if you sleep in the guest room with your friends?" Delia asked.

Ash not feeling like asking why, shrugged and walked into the bathroom to get changed. Delia directed Clemont to another bathroom to get changed. Delia told him Bonnie wanted him to sleep with her. Clemont nodded, not surprised. Ash and Clemont head to the guest room. Clemont goes with Bonnie and Ash goes to the farthest bed by the window.

* * *

Everyone but Delia is asleep. She is sitting at the table, reading a book on Pokemon anatomy. Delia hears a car stop outside. She bookmarks her page and gets up to look out the window. Two familiar figures step out of the car to remove luggage. Not taking much out, the two walk towards the house. _Just on time._ Delia opens the door before they get to it so it would prevent anyone from waking up.

"Come on in," Delia whispered.

"Thank you," whispered Grace. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you," Delia whispered in return. She looks over at Serena who's eyes are practically shut.

"Serena," her eyes opened. "If you walk upstairs and go straight you'll see a room, the guest room is where you will be sleeping."

Groggily Serena replies, "Okay, thank you."

"No problem sweetie. Just make sure to get the farthest bed by the window, the first two are probably already taken by Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie."

Already heading up the stairs, Serena gives a thumbs up and goes to the guest room.

"You think this is going to help Ash?" Asked Grace.

"I sure hope so," Delia responded. "Let's talk before we go to sleep. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Of course." They both walked outside to talk.

* * *

Serena opens the guest room door slowly, careful not to wake anyone. She was already in her purple pajamas and carried an extra blanket with her in case the sheets weren't warm enough. _The farthest bed right?_ She started to walk with one hand in front of her. She couldn't really see because her eyes haven't adjusted yet so she bent lower to the ground.

Eventually, her hand met the end of one bed. She kept walking and felt another bed. Then she made it to the wall with the window and slowly got in the bed closest to her current position. From what Serena could tell the room was very large for a guest room and had decent sized mattresses. Serena settled into the bed she almost instantly fell asleep. The odd warmth of the bed soothed her tired body as she melted into the blackness of her sleeping mind.

* * *

 _"Hey guys," Ash said sheepishly._

 _"Good morning Ash," I said. He seems kind of sad. "Everything alright?"_

 _Ash just looked at me for a moment then looked away. "Ash why won't you answer me?"_

 _Clemont and Bonnie told me the news that I haven't been aware of, "Serena. Ash is going home." Ash still hasn't looked back._

 _"Ash, why didn't you tell me? Why are you leaving? The Kalos league starts soon, you shouldn't leave for Kanto now." Ash turned around to face the door._

 _"I have to go now or I'm going to miss my flight," Ash said. He walked out the door._

 _"Well, we can't just stand here let's go get him!" I say while on the verge of crying. I run out of the door. An airport? Ash is boarding the plane._

 _A scene Serena knows all too well plays out in front of her._

 _I need to do something different this time._

 _"ASH, DON'T LEAVE!" I now scream and cry, chasing the plane that starts to take off. "ASH! ASH! NO, PLEASE! *sniff* DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU!_

 _The plane is gone._

 _I let him leave again._

 _Right before my eyes._

* * *

Serena's eyes shoot open, overwhelmed by the dream, no, nightmare, she had. It depicted what happened the day Ash left, although this time, Serena didn't just watch him leave.

Serena finally snaps herself into reality and looks at the time. 4:17 in the morning. Serena had calmed herself down until she realized that something was touching her. Not just touching her, but was almost wrapped around her, up against the backside her body. Recognizable arms at the waist and stomach. She can feel a soft breath on her neck in rhythm with the same movement she is feeling on her lower back. Two legs intertwined with her own.

She was laying on her left side. Serena kept her eyes on the clock, too nervous to look at who was there in bed with her. Her eyes then traveled to the window. She mentally prepared herself for what was next. She slowly turned her head to the right. It was who she thought it was. It was Ash freaking Ketchum. Her childhood crush, now wrapped around her like she was _his_ teddy bear. No room to move. _I need to get out of his bed before anyone sees. Maybe I could wait a little longer... until he moves. Nothing wrong with that, I mean, this does feel really nice._ Serena can feel her face heating by the second, a smile forming on her lips.

"Please forgive me," Ash whispers.

Serena freezes. _IS HE AWAKE? SHOOT, SHOOT, SHOOT. WHAT AM I GONNA SAY? Wait, IS HE DOING THIS FOR ME TO FORGIVE HIM!? OMFG... DOES HE KNOW!?_

"I love you." He whispers.

 _OMFG!_ Serena jumped out of the bed and ran to the other bed. Thankfully for her, this one was actually empty. She didn't know if this was real or if she was imagining it but by the way she can feel her heart beating, she knew it was real.

"hunkgschshhh." _WAS HE ASLEEP? IS HE SNORING? OH THANK GOODNESS!_

 _Wait, that would've been very romantic._ She face-slapped herself. She lied on her back and continued to sleep, hoping this might happen again in her dream.

* * *

 **How was that? Was it too rushed? Predictable? I don't know... I just thought it was nice to actually have some "amourshipping" already. Anyway, remember to follow, fav, review. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! ASSL OUT!**


	4. Embarrassment: Part 1

**Hello everybody! If you don't already know, the story that this used to be typed on is now used for updates and sneak peeks about this story. If you haven't already noticed, the title chapters actually have stuff. Check out the update story so you can see the rough draft of the chapter titles. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Previously**

"hunkgschshhh." _WAS HE ASLEEP? IS HE SNORING? OH THANK GOODNESS!_

 _Wait, that would've been very romantic._ She face-slapped herself. She lied on her back and continued to sleep, hoping this might happen again in her dream.

* * *

 **Later that morning...**

It's seven o'clock in the morning. This is pretty late for Kalos travelers, being around noon in Kalos because of the time zone, but the late arrival helped them settle. This being said Delia Ketchum is just waking up. Letting Grace sleep in her room, Delia arose from her son's bed. The Pidgeys gave delightful morning chirps to the outside world, filling the air with peaceful bliss.

Delia walks downstairs. She makes her favorite morning drink as she watches the sun break the horizon. Once her drink is finished, she takes the beverage and goes onto the front only to be surprised by one of her own.

"Ash? Why are you up so early?" Surprisingly Pikachu wasn't with him.

"I wanted to watch the sunrise, plus for some reason, I still haven't fully adjusted to the different time zones," Ash answered, keeping his stare at the sunrise.

"Well, do you mind if I join you?" Delia asked.

"Go ahead," Ash smiled at his mother. Delia took a seat and they sat in silence.

For the next thirty minutes, very little conversation sprung about whatever came to mind. That was until an alarm noise rang throughout the whole house.

"What is that?" Delia asked worriedly.

"Sounds like it's coming from upstairs! I hope everyone is okay! Mom, stay here, I'll be right back!" Ash exclaimed.

"Be careful!"

Ash sprung up and rushed through the door. He traced the noise to the guest room and slammed the door open. Glass was on the floor by the bed Ash slept in.

"Whats going on? Is everyone okay?!" Ash asked as he disabled the alarm.

"Ash is that you?" A familiar voice asked from what sounds like the closet.

"Serena?" Ash quickly reacted and opened the door only to be welcomed by a warm hug.

"I thought that they took you too," Serena said with some tears in her eyes and some dripping down her cheek.

"It's okay," they part. Ash wipes away the tears from Serena's face."I'm here." Serena starts to blush. "But what do you mean by 'took me too' and whose 'they'?"

Sniffling, "Team Rocket. They broke through the window to get Pikachu. Bonnie, Clemont, and I woke up from the window breaking. Bonnie had Pikachu so they snatched her and Pikachu together. Clemont jumped after her and they took him too."

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled as if they could hear him.

"What are we gonna do?" Serena questions recovered and ready for action.

Ash ponders for a moment but then thinks of a solution. "Come with me." Ash grabs Serena's hand and leads her through the house.

"Where are you two going? And what's going on?" questions both Delia and Grace.

"No time to explain! We'll be back soon!" yells Ash as he runs out the door, pulling Serena along.

"Ash, where _are_ we going?" Serena asks, red faced from running and Ash holding her hand.

"To Professor Oak's Lab. Traveling on foot won't get us anywhere, but traveling in the air will!" They stop running. "His lab is coming up. Stay here." He releases his grasp on Serena and moves his hand to his belt. "Talonflame, come on out!" The scorching Pokemon is materialized at the end of the red beam of light. "Fly up and look for Team Rocket. We'll be in the sky soon so make sure to keep an eye out for us if you find anything."

"FLAME!" It cries as it lifts off to search.

"Wait, how are we going to be in the sky?" Serena asked confused as she thought the Pokemon would search for them.

"Trust me!" He starts to run off towards the lab.

 _Where is that key? Under the mat? No. Bushes? No. C'mon Ketchum think... THE WINDOWSILL!_

Ash retrieves the key to enter the lab. The lights turn on automatically and Ash runs towards the PC. _Where is Professor Oak anyway?_ Ash struggles to work the PC but finds the Pokemon he is looking for. Thankfully he didn't have to deposit one of his Pokemon because his former Pokemon Goodra had to stay back to protect his homeland. Ash selects his Pokemon and the pokeball then rolls out onto the collection spot on the PC. He grabs the pokeball the runs outside and locks the door. Ash then releases his selected Pokemon.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash says as the dragon-like Pokemon appears.

"RRAAAAAAARRRRR!" roars Charizard.

"I know, I'm sorry, but there is no time to waste." Ash then jumps on the beast's back and signals him to fly. "Over there! I need you to pick up my friend as well!"

Charizard swoops down in front of Serena. Without stopping Ash grabs a terrified looking Serena's arm and hoists her onto Charizard.

"ASH KETCHUM, YOU COULD HAVE DIED! Since when did you have a Charizard anyway?!" Yelled Serena, who is quite frightened by the situation.

"Charizard was one of my first Pokemon, and trust me, it isn't the first time I've had to fly on Charizard," Ash replies with a wink at Serena.

Serena blushes. Acting dumb, Serena asks, "Ash, what should I hold onto?"

"Here." Ash takes one of his hands off of Charizard's neck and grabs Serena's arm blindly. Without looking away from ahead of him, he moves her arm around his waist. "Now hold on tight!"

 _Don't mind if I do._ Serena moves closer to his back and puts her other arm around him. Although Ash wasn't kidding about holding on tight. He pulls straight up to the sky about seven hundred feet from the ground causing Serena to scream. He then starts to even out.

"You okay Serena?" He asks and lets out a laugh.

"Yeah! That was actually amazing! The view is nice too!" Serena says looking left and right.

"I'm glad, but we need to stay on track," Ash says while stiffening his face.

"Right!" They continue to fly around until they spot Talonflame.

"Talon, Tal-flame!"

"I understand. Thank you Talonflame, return!" Ash retrieves his Pokemon and he directs Charizard to the area Talonflame referred to. "Talonflame said they were in the mountains, shouldn't be too hard."

"Ash, remember. Team Rocket hasn't been the easiest people to deal with lately!" Serena states.

"I know, they've stepped up their game, but not enough to beat the both of us!" Ash says encouragingly.

"One problem... I left my Pokemon at your house," Serena says nervously.

"That's fine," Ash says with a smile. "I got this, again it's Team Rocket we are talking about!"

Serena notices the passion in his eyes and voice. _I thought he wanted to get away from battling? Why does he look like he's enjoying this?_ Serena shakes the thought away as they arrive.

Charizard quietly lands and Ash retrieves him after they get off of him for stealth reasons.

Ash and Serena spot Clemont, Bonnie, and his passed out partner Pikachu, who were near what looked like an open cliff side. Probably how Team Rocket landed considering the balloon near them. About three hundred feet away lies Team rocket who are celebrating their catch. Ash and Serena make their way over to the hostages without being spotted, or so they thought.

"Ash, Serena! You made it!" The twins whispered with excitement. "They said if we didn't stop struggling they would throw us down the side over there," Bonnie mentions with tears in her eyes and looks over to the spot Ash noticed earlier. Ash starts to untie the group.

Serena walks to the edge and looks over. Not too steep but they would definitely get hurt. Serena looks back and notices Inkay touching Ash's belt.

"Ash! Look behind you!" Serena was too late. The belt was now in Inkay's possession.

"Hey! Give that back!" Ash yelled and jumped for the belt but missed. He saw Jessie and Gourgiest looking at Serena. _No, Serena!_

"Gourgiest, use shadow ball on the twerpet!" Commanded Jessie. Ash runs in front of Serena but the blast knocks him back towards the cliff. Serena grabs him just in time before he fell. Ash now on his knees yells "Clemont, Bonnie, take Pikachu and run!" The twins take the advice and head for help. "Serena you go too!"

"Serena you go too!" Ash yells.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Serena responds.

"Wrong choice!" Jessie says and laughs maniacally. "Gourgeist use shadow ball, once more!" The pumpkin-like Pokemon fired its attack knocking both back off the cliff.

As Ash and Serena fall and roll down the cliff, Ash reaches for Serena. "Serena! Don't worry I got you! You'll be oka-"

Darkness falls upon Ash. All he can manage to comprehend is the faint screams of his name from one of many people he had now hurt.

* * *

 **How was that? That was part one of "Embarrassment." I hope you guys liked it! Make sure to check out the updates. See you next time! ALSS OUT!**


	5. Embarrassment: Part 2

**Hey Amourshippers! Here's part two of "Embarrassment." Please always read these blurbs because if you don't follow the update story, you might miss out(for example you might not have known that I wasn't updating in the middle of the week). Also, I would like if you, as a supportive reader, would check out _Ubersmark_. They are a pretty new author and I think you guys should give them all the support possible because I know you guys are amazing! So please do that, but for now, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 **^^^^^PLEASE READ^^^^^**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Wrong choice!" Jessie says and laughs maniacally. "Gourgeist use shadow ball, once more!" The pumpkin-like Pokemon fired its attack knocking both back off the cliff.

As Ash and Serena fall and roll down the cliff, Ash reaches for Serena. "Serena! Don't worry I got you! You'll be oka-"

Darkness falls upon Ash. All he can manage to comprehend is the faint screams of his name from one of many people he had now hurt.

* * *

Clemont and Bonnie were running through the forest covered mountains trying to locate a path. Without Clemont's huge bag on his back, because Team Rocket stole it, he could run surprisingly well.

"Clemont!" cried Bonnie, she was panicking after she heard screams and a loud explosion. They were only running for three minutes until the scenario started to set into the little girl's mind. "What are we gonna do!? Ash and Serena are in trouble!" Bonnie continued.

"We need to get help. We don't even have our Pokemon with us! Pikachu is in no condition to do anything right now and he needs help right away!" The tear ducts in Clemont's eyes start to activate, filling his eyes with some tears. _I know the old Ash is in there, if anything's wrong, he won't give up until the end._ The twins continue to run hoping to find some way to get back home and find help.

* * *

Serna's POV

There he is. Lying limply on the ground. From what I can tell it's only been a couple minutes. I barely managed to get up. I needed to get him sitting up because a face full of dirt won't help very much when he regains consciousness, if he regains it that is. I'm sore, I don't think anything's broken. Maybe a couple sprains and heavy bruising, but nothing that isn't functional.

I practically drag myself over to the man of my dreams. I struggle to lift him up but when I do it's not a comfortable sight. The crimson stain on the ground matches the crimson and dirt smeared on his face. It continues to produce from the nose, dripping every few seconds. He's losing blood by the minute. What do I do? What can I do? I need to stop the blood, but how? The only cloth I have is the stuff I'm wearing. I quickly tear the red overcoat. I roll the cloth to put it in his two nostrils. I support his head and sit next to him, focusing on the movement of his chest, hoping he'll be back soon.

* * *

Ash's POV

Where am I? I try to open my eyes but I can't. I can't move at all. My head is pounding, my chest feels heavy and vulnerable, I feel needles in my right leg, and numbness everywhere else. I sit there, not thinking about anything. Just waiting for whatever this is to be over.

Some of my senses seem to partially wake up. I can smell a strong copper scent oozing from my nostrils. A dried crust around my face, but a soft cloth at my nose. I can taste the copper as well, along with sediment of earth on my lips. A dampness formed at my shoulder with a slight breathing and pressure accompanied by it. I still can't manage to open my eyes, but I manage to let out a groan.

The pressure on my shoulder immediately lifts. "Is...someone, there?" I manage to speak, finding it a lot harder than I thought it would be to project my voice.

"Ash? Can you hear me? Are you okay? Open your eyes!" A familiar voice spoke, eager for an answer.

I force myself to open my eyes, not a lot, but enough to confirm that it was Serena there next to me. "I-I can hear you, Serena."

I suddenly felt a squeeze around my torso, I scream in pain. "AAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!" The grasp immediately lifts, my eyes now fully opened.

"Ash! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Serena says, her face in horror after the pain she realized she had inflicted.

I gasp to regain air within my body. Serena now just stares at me. I look back at her. Her beautiful blue eyes, her honey hair blowing in the slight breeze, lips that withhold the prettiest smile known to man. I hurt her. Of all people, I had hurt _her_. I scan her body. She has scrapes all over her exposed skin. Bruises that could compare to a spotted dalmatian. Her overcoat was ripped at the bottom. She looks in poor condition. Who wouldn't be after that fall? Thankfully it wasn't any bigger or I probably wouldn't be able to see her anymore.

I move my hand to my nose. I grab the cloth and pull it out of my nostrils. I see dried blood, assuming my nose was bleeding. _That would explain the copper smell._ I then recognize the cloth came from the rip in Serena's overcoat.

* * *

Serena still remains silent. Looking down at the ground, not knowing what to say.

Ash, on the other hand, is clenching his fist with the blood stained cloth.

Ash slams his fist down on the ground, loud enough to make Serena jump. "I can't even protect you from Team Rocket," Ash speaks ashamedly. Serena stares at Ash after his remark. "I'm such an embarrassment." He closes his eyes and leans his head back.

"Ash." He opened his eyes to look at Serena. "You are not an embarrassment!" Serena passionately yells.

"Explain why I couldn't even beat Team Rocket! Huh?" Ash angerly speaks. "Explain why I left you guys! Explain why I can't protect my friends! Explain why I spent about six years of my entire life working to be a Pokemon Master and I achieved NOTHING!" The last shout shot pain through his chest. He grasps his chest and winces in pain.

Serena moves over Ash's legs furious at his self-bashing remarks. Standing on her knees, Serena gently but assertively grabs Ash's face, turning his head to look directly her. "Ash, look at me! You need to calm down! You're only hurting yourself!"

Ash stares into Serena's eyes. He immediately calms down. Without breaking eye contact, Ash says, "Sorry, but it doesn't mean it's not true."

Serena lets go of Ash and sits on the back of her calves. "Everyone messes up, but you said it yourself. You don't give up until it's over."

Ash scoffs, "That was when I was young."

Serena mockingly responds, "Doesn't mean it's not true."

Ash looks down at his hand, still clenching his chest. "I think my ribs may be broken."

"Let me see." Ash, not ever getting a chance to grab his jacket, struggles to pull off his black shirt. Serena's eyes widen at the red inflamed area that was on his torso.

"Can you breathe fine?" Serena asks while moving her hands all over Ash's torso, checking for any other tender spots.

"Yeah, as long as I don't do any sudden movements or breathe heavily," Ash says looking down at the red area.

"Does it hurt anywhere else as I'm touching you?" Serena asks as she continues to apply pressure to the boy's torso, avoiding the injured area. Frankly, if it wasn't for Serena's caring passion about Ash's health, she probably would have fainted from blushing so much.

"No, not so far," Ash responds.

Serena takes her hands off of Ash. She looks at the spot worriedly. "The problem is that I don't think you can identify a broken or bruised rib without an x-ray." Ash nods in agreement.

"Enough about me. Are you okay? You're hurt too you know." Ash says worried about Serena.

"I only think that I have some sprains. Maybe my ankle. Probably a pulled hamstring. Nothing serious like your rib," Serena analyzes.

"How did you manage to avoid getting hurt so badly? Trust me I'm glad, but how?" Ash questions.

"I think my overcoat got hooked on something and eased the fall, plus I landed more on my feet. You kinda landed on your back and rolled over some rocks."

"I didn't even think about my back." Ash's eyes widen.

"I'm just glad your okay, Ash. That's all that matters to me." Serena says. She then realized what she said after Ash's reaction. She then turns her head to hide her blush.

 _Why did my heart just start beating really fast?_ Ash then tries to move his legs closer to him, out of Serena's way. "Ouch!" Ash says loudly, hurting his chest but also hurting his leg.

Serena turns her head back to face Ash. "Ash! What happened?!" Serena asked getting worried again.

"My right knee, it hurt when I tried to bend it." Serena tried to roll up the jeans on his right leg, only to be stopped right before the knee because it was too tight.

"I can't get to your knee, the pants are too tight," Serena said.

"I'll just take them off. It's not like I don't have underwear on," Ash said innocently.

Serena quickly responds, "No, no, no. That's alright," she says, shaking her hands in the air. "I'm pretty sure it's just swollen. I could feel it through your jeans." Serena blushes.

"Okay, but what do we do now?" Serena got off of Ash and sat next to him.

"I guess we wait for Clemont to get help," Serena responds. Ash starts to put his shirt on.

Once his shirt is fully on he looks at Serena. He doesn't say anything for a minute. Serena finally realizes he was looking at her and turns her head towards him. She then raises an eyebrow.

"Serena, I'm sorry for leaving Kalos. None of you deserved that especially since I didn't say goodbye."

Serena looks away and moves her hands to the blue ribbon Ash gave her a while back. She looks back at Ash."You're here with us now, that's what's important."

Ash smiled and turned his head to look up at the sky. The smile starts to fade. _Why is she acting like it's okay? I'm such a jerk for leaving like that._ Ash continues to ridicule himself as he waits for help to arrive.

* * *

 **P.S this is where I was going to stop it (I was going to make it into three parts) but I kept going. Sorryyyyyyyyyy.**

* * *

Clemont, with Pikachu, and Bonnie finally make it back to Ash's house.

"DELIA! GRACE! SOMEONE CALL OFFICER JENNY!" Clemont screams. Delia walks out the door quickly.

"Clemont! Bonnie! Where were you? You had us worried sick!" Delia says taking Pikachu from Clemont as Grace walks out the door. "Where's Ash and Serena?" continues Delia.

Clemont catching his breath with his hands on his knees says, "Call Officer, *gasp*, Jenny. Ash and Serena, *gasp*, might be in trouble." Delia quickly goes back into the house to call officer Jenny and a Nurse Joy for Pikachu. Grace looks at Bonnie.

"Bonnie what happened?" Grace asks.

The young girl, already catching her breath, responds, "Team Rocket came to get Pikachu. I had Pikachu so they took me too. Clemont jumped after me-" Clemont raised one of his hands from his knees slightly, signaling his action, "-but they took him with them too. They took us in their hot air balloon to this open area on the mountain. Ash and Serena untied us and Ash told us all to run but Serena didn't leave!" Bonnie starts to tear up thinking about what she was going to say. Crying Bonnie continues, "Then when we were running we heard an explosion and, and, *sniff*, and we heard screams!"

Grace's face turns from shock to filled with horror. Clemont gets up, finally normal. He starts to walk into the house.

"Clemont. *Sniff* Where are you going?" Bonnie asks.

"We are the only ones that know where to go. If somebody needs saving, you sometimes gotta save them yourself." Clemont walks into the house and returns quickly with his Pokemon and two objects in his hand. He gives one object that looks like a radar to Grace.

"The future is now thanks to science! This radar will help officer Jenny find us. That way when she arrives, she can locate our area. I have to go now. Bonnie," He turns his attention to Bonnie, "stay here where it's safe."

"But Clemont! I-" Bonnie tries to argue.

"But nothing! I'm your older brother and you need to stay here where it's safe!" Clemont says dominantly. Bonnie nods and walks into the house.

"Grace, please take care of my sister."

"Of course, Clemont," Grace responds and walks into the house.

Clemont leaves and heads back up the mountain.

Getting back up the mountain was easily way harder than going down. Not noticing before, Clemont could feel the air getting thinner. Not so thin that it's hard to breathe, but enough that you can pay attention to it. Nothing runs through Clemont's mind, just the pure anger about Team Rocket's doing, fueling him to climb faster and faster every minute. Gym leaders don't mess around, and neither do scientist.

Clemont reaches the location after what seemed to Clemont like five minutes. In reality, it was forty-seven minutes. The blonde sixteen-year-old scanned the area. No one to be seen. _Usually, the idiots stay in one place after their capture, so where are they now?_ Clemont moves his hand to the belt that holds four poke balls. One of them is empty because Dedenne likes to stay with Bonnie. He takes the poke ball and presses the front button to expand it. He releases his only fully evolved Pokemon Luxray. The blue, black, and yellow electric type is formed at the end of the red beam of light.

"Luxray use X-ray vision all over the mountain, even the forest and the ground." Clemont commands.

The Pokemon does as it's told. It scans the upper mountain to no success. It moves it's head to the forest and continues to scan, only to be stopped when something became recognizable.

"Lux, ray, ray." The Pokemon says to its owner.

"Great she's here!" Clemont says. Luxray had said he saw Officer Jenny. Just then, Officer Jenny came out of the forest.

"You're Clemont I presume?" Officer Jenny questions.

"Yes ma'am. Did you bring a Nurse joy" Clemont said.

"Of course. There is a helicopter on its way, not too far behind. Also, here is your device, I'm glad I followed the right dot. It's amazing what kids your age can do!" Officer Jenny responded.

"What do you mean by the 'other dot' on the radar?" Clemont asks.

"Well you see," Officer Jenny walks in the direction of the dot and Clemont follows. Luxray sits where they were originally standing. "There is this second dot that I think was in this direction, maybe a hundred or so feet from you." Clemont looks down at the radar in his hands and sees the dot.

"The only stuff that comes up on the radar is Clemontic gear," Clemont keeps walking until he realizes that they have been set up. "Officer Jenny stop walking!"

It was too late. The Officer activated one of Team Rocket's hole traps. She falls into the fifteen-foot hole, I think we all know what's next.

The three familiar voices speak up.

 **Prepare for trouble,**

 _And Make it double!_

 **To protect the world from devastation,**

 _To unite all people within our nation,_

 **To denounce the evil of truth and love,**

 _To extend our reach to the stars of above,_

 **Jessie!**

 _James!_

 **Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!**

 _Surrender now or prepare to fight!_

Meowth, That's Right!

"Give me back Ash's Pokemon, or else!" Clemont yells. Luxray quickly runs up next to Clemont.

"What are you gonna do? You gonna try to save your little friends?" Jessie says, mockingly. Clemont looks down.

"They're not just my friends. They're my family!" Clemont pauses and looks up with determination and rage in his eyes. "AND NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FAMILY!"

Clemont parts his feet and points at Team Rocket. "Luxray, use wild charge. FULL POWER!"

This move has been perfected by Clemont ever since he lost to Ash as a gym leader. Now was the right time to have it unleashed.

Luxray uses electric terrain, powering the field. The Pokemon then uses thunder fang on itself on both front legs, pumping more electricity into it. Luxray sits there charging, Team Rocket unsure how to react.

"LLLLUUUUUUUUUUXXXRRRRAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" Once fully charged, the Pokemon releases bolts from its body and charges with incredible speed at Team Rocket. The Pokemon makes contact and time seems to freeze time until the group is launched away so quickly, they don't even get to say their ending catch phrase.

Luxray falls to the ground.

"Good job Luxray, return!" Clemont says. The Pokemon is returned into it's Pokeball.

The helicopter comes at the perfect moment. The helicopter lands. Clemont looks for his two friends and finds them sitting at the bottom of the cliff.

"You guys will be okay! Help has arrived!" Clemont yells down at the two who respond with a thumbs up, too weak to yell back. He then helps Officer Jenny out of the hole.

The helicopter crew gets to work. They send their medic team to retrieve the two and quickly brings them to the nearest hospital. Clemont picks up his bag and the belt of Ash's Pokemon. He is then escorted by Officer Jenny back to the Ketchum residence.

* * *

 **That's it! I hope you guys liked it! Thank you for being so patient! I had fun writing this chapter, so I hope you had fun reading it too! See you next time! ALSS out!**


	6. Sleep Conversation

**Next chapter :D! Thank you guys soooooo much for all the support. Sorry again for the wait. The 'update story' has how it's gonna probably be since school is starting. Luv u guys! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Previously...**

"You guys will be okay! Help has arrived!" Clemont yells down at the two who respond with a thumbs up, too weak to yell back. He then helps Officer Jenny out of the hole.

The helicopter crew gets to work. They send their medic team to retrieve the two and quickly brings them to the nearest hospital. Clemont picks up his bag and the belt of Ash's Pokemon. He is then escorted by Officer Jenny back to the Ketchum residence.

* * *

As Ash was escorted on the helicopter, he fainted from the pain. Serena stayed next to him as the helicopter flew to a nearby hospital. The worn and worried girl held onto Ash's hand praying for his safety.

 **Later**

It is a quiet night. Not a Pokemon to be heard around the hospital as if the Pokemon also worry for the injured inside.

Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep.

The health monitors beep, tracking the heart rate of Ash and Serena. The two were placed in the same room for visiting purposes. Serena was kept at the hospital for a further examination. What they are sure of is that she has a sprained ankle and a pulled hamstring. Ash, on the other hand, had severely bruised ribs and a swollen knee. Nothing torn in the knee but probably swollen due to impact. He lies with his leg propped in a sling to provide proper elevation.

Serena is awake with her ankle wrapped. The lights are off so she stares at the dimly lit wall by the window. The looks to her right to see Ash. _He doesn't look comfortable at all._ Serena sits up in her hospital bed. The bed creaks louder than expected and awakens her roommate.

"Serena?" Ash whispers. "You awake?" He can't see so he relies on her reply.

Serena doesn't answer. She's afraid that she had awoken him. She quietly lays back down hopefully to let him go back to sleep.

"Oh," Ash says to himself. "I guess I was hoping you were awake. Wanted to know how you were doing." Ash continues to talk. Serena continues to listen in the darkness. She feels bad for not answering but she can't seem to bring herself to do it. Something is telling her to let him talk to himself.

"You mind if I talk about something...Of course you don't, you're asleep," he chuckles at his own question. "It's probably easier if I talked to you this way. Get something of my, well, bruised chest, I guess. Hugh. Yesterday was... weird. I don't think I even said hi to you, I just kinda was overwhelmed, I guess, about everything." Serena thinks about how she had only really seen him after he opened the closet. Ash continues.

"I am really messed up, aren't I. I don't say goodbye and I don't say hello either... Wow... What kind of friend am I? Back there, you acted like you were okay with it, but I remember your face when I left. That face alone put me to tears, I could see you in the stars." Ash's monitor starts to beep faster. "There was once a shooting star that seemed to replicate a tear on your face, and I would make a wish that you'd stop crying and that I could see you again. I care so much about you, I just didn't know for a long time, that I cared that much. I care so much about all of you. Yet I couldn't care enough to look back before I left."

Serena's heart starts to beat faster. He had said he cared so much about her. She couldn't keep her heart rate hidden though, thanks to a certain monitor. It grabs Ash's attention that her monitor is beeping faster too. _Oh no, what do I do? Do I play it off? I could act like I woke up from a dream or something...he won't think I was awake, will he?_

"Serena?" Ash says out loud. Serena purposefully flings herself into a sitting position.

"Huh?" Serena acts like she just woke up.

"You okay? Your heart rate was increasing."

"Oh, I just had a dream about a tripokalon," she lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Ash said. Serena could hear the shamefulness in his voice.

"Uh, I don't know... I was probably going to wake up anyway. So uh...what are you doing up?"

Now it was Ash's turn to lie. "Just trying to fall asleep, that's all."

"Oh," Serena picked up on his lie.

"Serena... I just want to tell you something."

 _Uh oh, is he going to tell me everything again?_

"What's up?" She asks nervously.

"I, uh, just wanted to say hello, I don't think I every got to say that to you."

"Oh. Hey," an awkward pause follows. "...Is that all?" Serena said relieved.

Ash hesitantly responds, "Yeah, that's it... um I better try to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Oh, okay. See you then."

"Goodnight," Ash says.

"Night," Serena responds.

But the night isn't over for Ash and Serena. The two still lie awake, not being able to fall asleep until the heaviness in their eyelids force themselves closed.

* * *

 **Tomorrow Afternoon**

Over the course of the day, Ash and Serena went through separate examinations. Serena did not have any injuries they hadn't identified already, the bruising was starting to look worse but that's with any bruise I suppose. Ash had been taken to do some knee exercises and go through what you should and shouldn't do with bruised ribs.

Delia, Grace, Clemont, and Bonnie all visit in the afternoon to be updated on what the diagnosis is. Earlier today Delia had taken Bonnie, Clemont, and Grace to see Ash's old Pokemon. Ash and Serena were photo-calling(face timing) them as they met the Pokemon. Ash could tell Bonnie was overwhelmed by all the cuteness, so much that she fell into Clemonts arms then immediately got back up to chase Ash's Oshawott around. Ash also said hi to his Pokemon because they were worried about him after they were informed what happened by Charizard.

Now the group is reunited in the hospital cafeteria. Ash was in a wheelchair to prevent any strain on his knee, and he had a wrap around his torso for some reason, he didn't understand why but assumed it had something to do with his ribs. Serena has a lot of bandages on her larger cuts and a wrapped ankle with crutches at her arms. The group sits down and they start to talk and eat.

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder. "Hey buddy, how are you and the others doing?" Ash asks.

"Pika!"

"That's good," Ash said with a scratch on the head.

After everyone was finished eating they talked for a while eventually bringing good news.

"Ash, Serena," Delia confronted. "I have good news. Clemont and Bonnie can stay as long as we allow them too, and same goes for you Serena."

"That's great!" Ash and Serena say in unison. Delia and Grace look at each other and laugh. Serena notices this and faintly blushes.

"Well we better get going, I have to go photo call Mr. Mime. He's been helping with professor Oak's Summer camp," Delia said. Then Ash and Serena look at each other and then at Bonnie who starts to talk.

"Hey. Wasn't that where you two met when you were younger?' Bonnie asked.

"Yes. Yes it is," Ash said looking back at Serena with a warm smile.

"Alright. Serena. The doctor said you could either come home or stay another night. What do you want to do?" Grace asks.

"I think I might stay another night. The doctor never told me all of the ankle exercises so I will wait for him to do so," Serena said giving a phony excuse to stay with Ash.

"Sleep is scientifically proven to help with physical healing so make sure to get lots of it!" Clemont said. Serena and Ash nodded.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Bonnie said cheerfully. Pikachu jumped on Bonnie's head and everyone said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

Midnight approached and Ash and Serena were still awake. They both still couldn't sleep even though they were tired for a good bit of the day.

Serena continues to look at the patch of light that shines through the window. There are no monitors hooked up this time so the silence is actually dreadful for Serena. Luckily for her, the silence is broken.

"Serena? Pssst. You awake?" Ash asked with no response. Serena couldn't answer, she didn't want to. She wanted to hear him talk again. She wanted to hide in the darkness and listen.

"Okay, I still have some stuff I want to get off my chest. I guess I'm more talking to myself, but it helps to know that someone's there... I uh, actually had a dream two nights ago, before this whole incident happened,"

Serena froze when she remembered what happened. Ash had wrapped around her in his sleep and he was talking in his sleep something along the lines of...

 _"Please forgive me," and_ _"I love you."_

"Yeah well I had this dream. It was actually really weird. I didn't understand it. You were actually in it, you were the only one in it..."

 _Was I the only one? So those things he said...WERE TO ME?_

"I don't know what the point of it was. I guess it just dug into my conscious. I was afraid you wouldn't forgive me... when you returned. You started to leave, so I wrapped myself around you... I couldn't let you leave. Funny thing is, it actually felt like you were there in my arms..." Ash can be heard sniffling, "But I knew you weren't."Serena thinks to herself, _actually, I was_. Her face get's really red thinking about the moment again. "But then you left after I said... After I uh..." Serena longs for him to say the three words she had heard two nights ago. " I wanted you to forgive me, and I said..."

Silence followed. Not a word to be said. Serena can assume he fell asleep because she could hear him breathing heavily. _Are you kidding me!_ Serena mentally scolds Ash's but what he said put her at ease. She slowly falls asleep and limpness falls upon her body.

"I love you, Serena, I said I love you." Ash sighs afterward.

Ash shifts his position of his leg to get comfortable and stares up at the ceiling wishing he could say this to her face.

* * *

 **Alright that's that chapter! Sorry if it seemed kinda rushed or boring, I wanted to finish and upload Saturday but I ended up editing it Sunday morning soooo yeah. If you're in school, I hope you are doing well! Favorite, follow, review, you know what to do. Thanks again for all the support after what happened. You all are amazing! ALSS Out!**


	7. Birthday Surprise: Part 1

**Hey! Sorry for the late upload. I've been kinda crammed with homework. Anyway, happy Labor Day! Let's get on with the chap!**

* * *

 **Previously**

"I love you, Serena, I said I love you." Ash sighs afterward.

Ash shifts his position of his leg to get comfortable and stares up at the ceiling wishing he could say this to her face.

* * *

Ash and Serena are now allowed to leave the hospital and return home. The group, now reunited, all share a nice breakfast with one another.

"How are you two doing? Did you sleep well?" Delia questioned. Grace nodded, Clemont and Bonnie turned their heads to listen for an answer.

Ash rubbed his finger against his nose, remembering the talk he had 'with himself'. "Yeah, actually, I slept great!" He turns his head to Serena and smiles. "What about you?" Something's different.

Serena's face forms a slight blush due to his charming smile. All she can do is stare at the grin formed on his lips. It said something. It said I care. Serena kept staring at Ash, her own facial expression emitting confusion.

Ash starts to get nervous at the gaze Serena has. "Serena?" Ash snaps Serena back into reality.

"Something wrong honey?" Grace asks, most likely knowing why she was staring. Serena scrambles for an answer.

"I, uh, thought there was, uh, food on his face. I got a little distracted." Serena mentally sighs and continues. "Oh and to answer your question, I slept well too."

Bonnie gave Serena that knowing look she always seemed to do when something happened between her and Ash. She chuckled but then asked a question Bonnie is always likely to ask.

"Did you meet any cute Pokemon?" Bonnie said enthusiastically.

Ash answered before Serena could. "Nothing that you haven't seen before...What about my Pokemon Bonnie, are they not good enough for you?" Ash play crossed his arm and looked away acting as if he was hurt by her question. Bonnie looked worried until Ash turned his head back to her and said, "just kidding."

Serena laughed. Ash always had such a kindness to him, no matter the situation. Bonnie continued.

"I can't wait to turn ten! I'll be able to meet so many cute Pokemon!" Bonnie said getting out of her chair.

"Bonnie, mind your manners," Clemont said embarrassed about Bonnie actions. Even though everyone is about done eating, it still wasn't polite to leave the table. Bonnie sat back down

"Oh and Clemont. Thanks for saving us back there when we were injured." Ash gave Clemont a pat on the back.

"You saved us first, you can call it even," Clemont responded.

"Deal." The two shook hands. Ash turned his head back to Bonnie. "When _is_ your birthday Bonnie?"

"February 7th." Said Bonnie. "I wonder how many days left until I'm ten."

"Well, what's today? Mom?" Ash asked.

"I believe it's September four-" Delia abruptly stops. _Ash has never been home this early... he might be here any moment_. "Wait. Can you children take the dishes to the sink, if you don't mind. I need to talk to Ash." They all nod and help take dishes over. Delia frantically leaves the kitchen and goes into the living room. Ash followed.

"Mom, are you okay? Is something wrong?" Ash asks concerned.

"Today is the fourth of September." Delia stopped.

"Okay, so you do know the date. I'll go tell Bon-"

"That's not why I brought you here Ash," Delia said softly

"Then why did you?" Ash said. He swallowed hard. Did he do something?

"Ash. There is something that I've been keeping from you for a few years now." Ash felt a lump in his throat start to form.

He struggles to speak. "What would that be?"

Delia takes a deep breath, preparing herself for what she's about to say.

"Ash. Well. You know you never really knew your father." Ash nods his head, realizing the tone of this conversation was more serious than expected. "We also covered how it wasn't your fault as to why you never met him." Ash nods his head again.

"Yeah. That's all we really talked about him." Ash said, starting to feel stinging in his eyes.

"Well. Today is his birthday."

"Is that what you've been hiding? I thought you said you've been hiding it for a few years?" Ash questioned.

"The most important part of the secret is..." Delia stopped and grabbed the end of her shirt.

"Is what Mom?" Ash asked, growing impatient.

"Is... For the past three years, your father and I would meet up on his birthday. Well, more like he would come here, uninvited. He wears a mask and a hooded cloth. Ashamed of himself. He won't let me see his face, and he doesn't want you to see him in the state he is in." Ash suddenly became interested in his shoes.

Staring down, "Why didn't you tell me?" Ash said calmly.

"Honey, he didn't want me too. I'm sorry." Delia said with sympathy.

Ash hesitated. "It's okay mom, but if he doesn't want me to see him then what is he going to do today?"

"He doesn't know you're back. He doesn't know your situation or anything as of last year."

"Then I guess it's time for me to go," Ash said turning around.

"Ash, where would you go?" Delia asked surprised by his comment.

"Anywhere but here," Ash quietly responded. Delia walked to the front door after Ash. "Come on Pikachu." Pikachu tilted its ears but obeyed and jumped on the boy's shoulder.

"Ash, why don't you take this time to talk with your friends. That is why they are here you know." Delia says looking at Ash.

Ash turns his head to see the three started doing the dishes for them too. Clemont was using an invention to help him, Bonnie turned it into a game, and Serena was laughing at Bonnie while cleaning.

"I don't know," Ash looks at his Mom and opens the door only to see a hooded clothed man with a mask, his cracked hands balled into a fist in knocking position. The man's hand drops to his side. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie all stop and lay their eyes upon the man.

"Delia...Son." His deep voice broke the wall of silence.

"D-dad?" Ash weakly says. He backs up slowly as if the man he saw was from nightmares he would have on stormy nights. Ash turns and runs through the back door.

Everyone sets their attention on Delia. Delia motions the three children to go after Ash. They stop what they are doing and head out after him. Grace sits on the couch by the door observing the man.

"Nice to see you again Delia, may I come in?" The man questioned.

"You never had good timing, Red. You never did."

* * *

 **Sorry for the really short chapter, there will probably be the second half of it tomorrow. If not, there will be a long chapter next weekend. Luv you all! ALSS out!**


	8. Birthday Surprise: Part 2

**Happy Labor day(again)! Here is part two of the chapter. Sorry for the shortness, homework can get pretty annoying sometimes. Well, here you go!**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Nice to see you again Delia, may I come in?" The man questioned.

"You never had good timing, Red. You never did."

* * *

Ash runs into a nearby forest. Limping, the boy continues to push himself.

 _Running. That's all I ever did nowadays. Running from the problems of everyday life. Running from the feelings I have. Running from the people I love. In fact, I'm doing all of these things right now. When it comes down to it, I could probably run until my legs gave out._

 _My Dad. Why did he have to come? Why did he have to see me run like the coward I am? Why am I so upset at a man I never met? No matter what my mom would tell me, I still can't help but think that is was my fault for the way he is._

 _I can hear Pikachu projecting its lightning bolts from its cheeks. He wants me to stop running. He cries his usual cry. I can't listen to him. Not yet. I run even faster in a different direction. Knowing my Mom, she probably sent my friends after me._

 _I reach an opening. I scan the area to see a tree that I remember from my young age. I was lost and it started to rain. The frightened boy I was back then, hid in the tree for cover. It was where I discovered I wanted to travel the world and meet new Pokemon._

Ash walks up to the tree. He stares it down as if it had eyes of its own. Pikachu cautiously observing the trainer's behavior jumps off of his shoulder.

 _What a useless tree._ Ash clenches his fist. _You brought me false hope. You gave me a dream that I could never fulfill._ Ash closes his eyes. He raises his clenched hand and thrusts it at the tree.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" His fist makes contact. A sharp pain shoots up his arm through and his body. He gasps. His ribs ooze with a burning sensation. He falls to his knees but that makes it worse. Pain shoots up the knee that was recovering.

Pikachu runs up to his trainer. "Pika Pi!" He cries.

"I'm okay Pikachu. Just go rest in the tree. I'll be here for a while."

"Pika?"

"Just go okay?" Ash said kindly, ignoring the pain. Pikachu does as its told and balls up in the tree.

 _Look at me. Blaming my own stupidity on a tree._ Ash sighs and puts his back against the tree that his partner is resting in.

* * *

"Where did he go?" Clemont asks. The group was in the forest looking for Ash.

A roar of thunder could be heard in the distance. Gray clouds forming a blanket, covering the sky.

"I don't know," Serena said. Serena pulled out her tablet to look at the local weather. "I do know we better find him fast, they are calling for rain, thunderstorms, and a tornado watch," Serena says worriedly.

"Tornado watch?" Bonnie said frightened. Squishy and Dedenne poke their head out of Bonnie's parcel.

"Denne?"

"Don't worry Bonnie. Nine times out of ten, the tornado doesn't form." Clemont said.

Serena looks at the young girl "He's right Bonnie." She looks back at the sky, "but I wouldn't want Ash out in this situation."

"I say we split up. We could find him faster." Clemont said. " I have walky-talky trackers on me. Serena, would you mind going by yourself?"

"By myself?" _I have to do whatever I can to find him, I know what he must be feeling._ "Yes, that's fine." Serena takes the walky-talky.

"Bonnie, you'll hold the tracking system," Clemont said while giving the touchpad to Bonnie. "Just tell us if you find Ash or anything regarding him."

"Right!" Serena said confidently. She heads in the opposite direction of the twins. Her ankle was doing fine even with all the running. _Hospitals can be so overdramatic._

Serena started to run faster hoping to find Ash soon.

* * *

"Red Ketchum?" Grace spoke in shock.

"Yes?"

"Didn't you go to Kanto High?" Grace questioned.

Delia spoke before he could. "Yes, that's actually where we met."

"And fell in love." Red finished her sentence.

"I was there for my senior year. I remember you because of that one weird occurrence-"

"Don't talk about that!" Red calmed his voice. "Please."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. You have some catching up to do. I'll be in the guest room if you need me." Grace said.

Grace and Delia made eye contact. Delia's eyes said thank you while Grace's said you're welcome. Once she was upstairs Delia started to talk.

"So, Red. I assume you want to do the usual." Delia said bitterly, not speaking what she wanted to really say.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Red asked, picking up her tone.

"Oh you know, I show you some recent pictures of Ash, tell you what Pokemon he has now, tell you about his friends and recent happenings. And..."

"And what?"

"Right, and then you say it's time for you to leave. You tell me how much you love me. I tell you to 'stay' and 'see your son'. But then of course you leave. Just like you did when Ashton was born."

Red becomes quiet. He speaks in a whisper. "You know very well why I left, Delia."

"Yeah, and that excuse only worked when he was a child." Delia's eyes start to fill with tears. "Now you have no reason to stay away from your me and your own son!" Tears flow from her eyes burying her head in her hands. Red embraced her in his arms.

"It's okay. Don't cry." Red said. Delia took her face out of her hands.

"It's too late now," Delia said. "But it's not too late for you to decide to stay. Ash really needs a male role model in his life, especially right now."

"I understand," Red responded softly.

"Now, why don't I get you those pictures," Delia said.

"Sounds great."

* * *

So I'm gonna end it there. I would've updated the two chapters as one but I wasn't finished. This is fine too I hope! Hope you enjoyed. If you could follow, favorite, and review, I would love you forever! Have a good week! ALSS out!


	9. Birthday Surprise: Part 3

**_Awkwardly walks in, clears throat_**... **Hey peeps! I'm back! If you aren't following my "updates" for this story, then this might be shocking to you, but I'm back to continuing this story...after a year. Hope you forgive me! I tried to get this out ASAP after I mentioned it on my "Updates" so hopefully, there aren't too many errors _._ If you don't remember the story I suggest you re-read/skim over it but without a further a do, here is the new, and long overdue, chapter!**

 **p.s there might be some foul language so sorry if you're really sensitive to that kind of stuff.**

* * *

Rain.

Lightning.

Thunder.

Lightning flashes, making the yellow mouse-type pokemon shudder. For an electric type, he was quite afraid of lightning. Within a second, a loud roar of thunder followed the strike and caused Pikachu to run to Ash in fear. Pikachu reaches the soaked trainer. Something was off. Pikachu could sense a terrifying aura. One that made Pikachu shudder even more than the lightning and thunder.

"Pika pi?"

No body movement. No verbal response. No...nothing. From what Pikachu could tell, Ash was gone. He wasn't in this world anymore, but another. One that not even Pikachu's strongest thunderbolt could retrieve him from.

"Pika! Pika chu pi!" Pikachu used its small paws and dug at him like a Lilipup asking for attention.

Pikachu knew he had to do something. He couldn't let his trainer stay out here.

Pikachu took two of Ash's fingers in his mouth. He gently, but firmly bit him. His hands were cold. Lifeless. Pikachu tried pulling him under the tree where Ash had originally told him to stay. To no avail, Ash didn't move an inch. Pikachu cried out for Ash. No response.

Pikachu didn't know what to do. Didn't know where to go. Didn't know how to feel. This wasn't Ash, it was the shell of him.

Soon enough, Pikachu left. He didn't want to disobey his trainer, his friend, but Pikachu knew that he had to find help. He used his electric abilities to try to communicate with Dedenne. A faint shock in response could be sensed. Pikachu slightly changed direction and followed it. With the storm going on, the current Pikachu picked up could well enough be a lightning strike, but Pikachu followed it, hoping that wasn't the case.

* * *

"Ash! Ash where are you!?" I cried out for the hundredth time. It's been an hour since Clemont, Bonnie, and I started looking for Ash.

None of us have found him. I want to break down and cry. What if something happened to him? His face when he left, it didn't look like Ash. It looked worse than the time in the snow covered forest, before...before he left for Kanto. Back then I had said he wasn't acting like the Ash I knew. But this time, on his face, I couldn't see him at all.

"Ash! Please! Don't leave! Don't lose yourself!" I cry out with all the strength I have.

If he loses himself. If he never returns to who he was. Will I be able to save him? The mere thought brings tears to my eyes. I begin to cry. Sobbing like a little child.

I start running, I need to find him before he's gone forever. It's getting hard to breathe. Crying and running isn't the best thing for me to be doing, but right now I don't think I can stop doing either.

It's getting hard to run. My boots are filled with rain water and make it feel like I have chains that are holding me back. Through my tear filled eyes, it's also getting harder to see. A lightning strike lights up the sky. I look up but the thunder that follows was sooner than I had expected.

Thrown off guard I slip. I catch myself with my arms to lessen the blow. At the same time, I heard a small thud and a cracking sound. I look up in panic.

"No no no no no!" In front of me was the walkie talkie that Clemont and Bonnie were using to keep in touch. I pick up the broken invention looking to see if there is any hope that it still works. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like it will be serving any purpose anymore.

I pick myself up. I catch my breath and continue trudging my worn body through the rain.

* * *

"Uh, Clemont?" The blonde girl questions. "Serena's dot disappeared."

"What do you mean?" The inventor looks at the tracking device that he let his sister hold. She wasn't mistaken, Serena's dot did disappear. Clemont's face was a mix of confusion and worry.

"Clemont, is Serena alright?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh," Clemont wasn't sure if now was the time for truth or comfort. "I'm sure she's fine, but just in case, I think we should head in the basic direction that she was last in."

"Right!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Clemont took the device and set a waypoint to the position Bonnie said the dot was before it disappeared.

"Do you think Dedenne is worried about us?" Bonnie questions her brother again.

"I'm sure Dedenne is asleep and doesn't even know we left," Clemont said with a smile.

Bonnie giggled, "I guess you're right!"

The two continued to follow the waypoint, hoping that everything is going alright.

* * *

 _What a mess. If I'm right about my mom sending my friends after me, then, I know that they are out here. In another mess that I dragged them into. Another way for them to get hurt. All because I'm afraid to face reality._

 _I can't move. I can't see. I've fallen into darkness. It's like I'm floating in a void of emptiness that goes on forever, much like my dream when everyone I cared for was leaving me. When I tried to escape alone, I fell into a void, quite similar to what I'm in now._

 _I want to cry. I want someone to save me. I want to feel something other than this pain that's eating away at my heart. I want someone to comfort me. I want them to understand what I'm going through. I want someone to wrap me in their arms and tell me everything's okay._

 _But why? I don't understand why I feel this way. I can't stress this enough. It's like everytime things start to look better, I fall right back into a sea of hopelessness. I'm lost. I've lost all hope._

 _My mind can't choose an emotion. My father, why does he bring this feeling of anger? Why am I so angry?_

 _Why doesn't it make sense? Why did he leave? More so, why did he come back into my life?_

 _All my questions are making me frustrated. The more I think, the angrier I get._

 _I need to release these feelings, but I can't escape the grasp they have on my mind._

* * *

Serena senses something. Like, a presence that makes her skin crawl. A presence she's somewhat sensed before.

She follows it, like a wild pokemon following a scent.

"A-ash?" She calls out in question. No response. _I know he's here... somewhere._

She keeps following the direction. Soon enough, there was a clearing.

There stood the image of the boy she was looking for.

It was Ash, soaked with rain, sitting up against a tree with a large hollow.

"Oh my gosh! Ash! I've been looking all over for you!" When there was no response she grew worried. She slowly approached him.

"Ash, are you okay?" She asked him now a few feet away. Again, there was no response. She reached out to touch his shoulder. Again, no response.

The rain seemed to slow down to a sprinkle, but at the same time lightning struck and the sound of thunder made Serena jump. She clutched Ash's arm.

"Ash please just return home, your Mom and Dad are waitin-" Serena was thrown off of Ash's arm and landed on her back a foot away from him.

A subtle voice arose from the previously frozen boy.

"Shut the fuck up."

"A-ash?" Serena could feel an immense cloud of anger lofting above him. "Whats got into you? As soon as your dad came home, you ran away. What's going on?! Why did you run away?"

Ash stands up with his face still covered by his hat. He steps closer to Serena. She begins to stand up but Ash grabs her shoulders and pins her to the ground. Serena can tell that it hurt him, but his strength was still too much for her to escape.

Serena was too stunned to speak. Her legs were trapped under his and her upper body was constrained by his hands. He lifted one hand back, ready to strike.

"I said, shut the fuck up!" Ash threw his hand at Serena. Serena closed her eyes waiting for it to land.

THUD.

The ground next to her shook. She looked in the direction and saw Ash's hand right next to her head.

 _He... missed?_ Serena thought.

Ash clenches the hand that was next to her face.

"What the hell do you know!?" Ash yells.

"I-" Serena is cut off by another outburst.

"You wouldn't understand Serena! You don't know what its like, after SIXTEEN FUCKING YEARS, to see your 'Dad' for the first time! To know that **I** was probably the reason for him to leave! MY VERY EXISTENCE SERENA! YOU HEAR THAT!? That was the reason he left my mother, the reason he is who he is right now!" Ash clenches Serena's shoulder harder.

"So, you want to know the reason I ran away?! It's because none of you know what it's like to have your father avoid you for your whole damn life!" Ash was crying now. His tears fell from his eyes onto Serena's cheeks.

"Don't be so ignorant," Serena spoke up. Ash's hat fell off of his head and landed above Serena's. Her tone made him freeze. He finally looked up to Serena's face. She had tears running from her eyes.

"You say I don't understand. You say that, but you don't even know the beginning of it." Serena says calmly but Ash can feel her body trembling. Ash wanted to argue but something about her words made him stop. His tears stopped flowing but Serena's words didn't.

"Ash, I've never met my dad," thunder roars in the distance.

Ash's eyes widen, though what Serena says next surprised him even more.

"And I never will." Serena continued.

"W-why? Why won't you ever see him again?" Ash questions. He starts to feel a pain in his heart but, it's not anger this time, it's guilt.

"Because, Ash," Serena makes direct eye contact. Her eyes are fierce, cutting deep into him. "He's dead, and I'm the one who killed him."

* * *

 **Coming back after a year of no updates, just to leave you guys on this kind of cliff hanger... I truly am cruel, aren't I? But to no worries, the finale of the "Birthday Suprise " chapter arc will be posted sometime this weekend. This'll give time for those of you who want to re-read the story to get all caught up just in time for the finale. I'm not gonna spoil anything, but let's just say that there is sooooo gonna be some amourshipping moments!**

 **I tried to make this chapter as smooth as possible to make it seem like I never left!**

 **Sooo, tell me if you have any predictions for the finale and your thoughts on the chap!**

 **If you have questions leave them in the review section(if you're a guest, please have some sort of name for me to recognize you by).**

 **See you all soon! Luv you all! XD**

 **ALSS signing out!**


	10. Birthday Surprise: Part 4(Finale)

**Ready for the final part? Well, here it is! Unfortunately, there won't be a yandere Serena, UltimateCCC, however, that would be a heck of a plot twist...I'll keep that in mind ;D. Jk, here's the finale to the chapter arc for "Birthday Suprise".**

* * *

 **Previously**

"W-why? Why won't you ever see him again?" Ash questions. He starts to feel a pain in his heart but, it's not anger this time, it's guilt.

"Because, Ash," Serena makes direct eye contact. Her eyes are fierce, cutting deep into him. "He's dead, and I'm the one who killed him."

* * *

"Our boy sure has grown up quite a bit, hasn't he?" The hooded man said holding a picture of his son.

"Yeah, I really wish you were here to see him, well, at least when he was home," Delia said gloomily.

"I wished for the same thing ever since I left," The hooded man said with a smile. Although with the hood, his smile was the only thing Delia could see.

"Red," Red turned his attention to Delia, "Um, why do you still have that hood on?"

Slightly embarrassed, he scratches the side of his face. "Uh, usually I'm not here long enough to take it off. I don't want anyone to recognize me."

"Look," Delia said almost immediately after he stopped talking, "Grace only recognized your name, and I doubt that any of the kids will recognize you with or without the hood. They weren't even born yet." Delia says. She reaches over and grabs the top of the hood and slowly pulls it off of his head. "Though that's no surprise since you practically made the school fall down when battling Blue."

Red looks back to the picture. Delia continues, "Actually, why didn't you want Grace to talk about that? You practically pleaded her not to."

Red lifts his head up, "Because, I could've killed a lot of people. I was out of control and reckless. What if the school _did_ fall down! What if I hurt you!" Red says with passion coursing through his veins. Delia could feel his emotion in every single word. "I'm sure you know better than I do, I cause so much harm to those around me, it's like I'm cursed."

Delia took his hand in hers. "Red, I know that's why you left. I know you wanted to protect us," she paused. Her hand clenched his a little harder. "But, to have all memories of you erased from Ash's mind, it was cruel!" Delia sheds a tear. With Red's empty hand, he cups her face and wipes the tear off of her face with his thumb. He removes his hand and places it on hers.

"I know it was wrong. I know you didn't want me to, but," Red pauses. "I didn't want him to remember me as the crummy father who left without saying goodbye. I didn't want him to grow up to be like me."

Silence fills the room, this was a conversation that they always wanted to discuss, but never had the courage to do.

"He was so angry with me, and I don't blame him. At the age of five, I left him. After I almost got the whole family killed in that car accident because of my idiotic driving, I knew that this curse would soon enough hurt the ones I love so dearly." Delia could see Red's eyes start to tear up. He embraced her in his arms. Sobbing, Red continued to speak. "I love you and our son so much! I-if anything happened, I-I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" Red holds Delia tighter. In return, Delia holds him tighter as well.

The two sit there, embracing each other. Minutes pass. Any tears have subsided and they part. Delia speaks up first.

"I think erasing the memories of you is causing Ash to be conflicted. He knows he's mad at you but, he doesn't know why."

"How is that possible? The Slowpoke was trained for the very reason to use amnesia to erase all memories of me," Red says with confusion.

"I think the Slowpoke did exactly that," Delia acknowledges. "But what we feel in our hearts, that's something that you can't take away, no matter what."

Red smiles and slightly releases air out of his nose, signifying a laugh. "You're right. You're cheesy, but you are right."

"Heeey! I was being serious!" Delia said while playfully hitting his arm. They both laugh. They haven't felt like this in a long time.

The two sit, feeling the comfort of each others presence.

"We need to tell Ash. He'll probably hate me even more than he does now, but he needs to know how awful I am. At least then he'll know why he feels the way he does towards me." Red stands up and walks over to the window. The usually bright and sunny morning in Kanto was dim and cloudy. "The rain seems to have slowed, and we haven't heard any thunder recently. Do you think we should go find him?"

"I think his friends will find him. He said it himself, they're like his extended family." Delia says with a smile. Delia checks the time. Ash left after breakfast at around 10:00 am. The clock shows 12:37 pm. "Although, it has been about two hours since he left. None of his friends have returned either," Delia said with concern growing in her voice.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure his friends are out there with him right now," Red says to Delia, attempting to comfort her. A minute later he sees his son's loyal pokemon running towards the house. Before he has the time to tell Delia, he sees a pair of blonde children following right behind. "Hey, Delia? Are those Ash's friends?"

Delia gets ready to stand up but Pikachu and the others have already made their way through the door.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu manages to spit out. The trio is panting heavily, struggling to catch their breath.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're saying Pikachu," Red says. "Is there something wrong?"

Bonnie catches her breath for the most part and frantically speaks for the group. "We bumped into Pikachu while we were looking for Ash. We lost track of Serena. When we went to look for her we found Pikachu and he wanted us to come with him. We didn't want to leave Serena but Pikachu was crying! We had to follow him!" Bonnie says, obviously guilty of not continuing to look for Serena.

"Bonnie," Clemont says, finally catching his breath. "You're a little all over the place. I'll take it from here." Clemont says and pats her head. With all of the commotion, Grace came down from the guest room. A previously sleeping Dedenne also found its way over to Bonnie.

"Is everything okay down here?" Grace asks as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

Clemont turns towards Grace and bows. "I'm truly sorry, but we lost track of Serena." Clemont then raised his head and looked toward the group of adults. "According to my calculations, the storm shouldn't be a problem anymore, but the likelihood that Serena has found Ash is a 17.34% possibility."

"How do you know that?" Delia questions.

"Using the direction that Pikachu met us from and the last point that we know of Serena's location, I concluded that she was relatively nearby Ash when we lost track of her. Though if Ash moved or Serena went the wrong way, the chances are slim that they met up." Clemont says ashamed.

Grace speaks up. "I'm almost positive that they have met up."

"I don't understand," Clemont responds, "The calculation percentage was low, how can you be so sure?"

"Because you forgot to calculate for the strong will of family, and Serena's 'never give up' spirit!" Grace says confidently.

"That's pretty cheesy," Red remarks under his breath.

Grace snaps her attention to Red. "Hey! I heard that!" Red laughs and prepares to speak.

"I'm sure you're right, you three must be freezing, I'll go get you all some towels. For now, stay here and get dry, we don't want you to catch colds." Red turns his back to the group and heads to get towels.

"What about Ash and Serena!?" Bonnie pipes. "Pikaaaa," Pikachu cries, agreeing with Bonnie.

"Even if Grace is right, and that Serena and Ash have met up, is Ash going to be okay? He's not doing too well according to Pikachu," Clemont questions.

Pikachu drops his ears and nods.

Red turns his head enough that the group can see his smile. "He's **my** son," Red paused. "I know he's okay." Red turned his head back and walks up stairs.

No one spoke. The light tapping of rain could be heard outside. Everyone was put at ease by his words. Now they all sit waiting for the two to return.

* * *

Ash's eyes are filled with horror, looking down at Serena's now expressionless face. She's still trembling under him.

Ash has finally escaped from the void. He's not sure if it was her voice that saved him, or what was said with her voice. All he knew was it sure as hell worked.

"S-Serena, what do you mean?" Ash questions, his voice trembling.

"My father is dead because of my selfishness," Serena said softly, almost as if she didn't want herself to hear it.

"Serena, I don't understa-" Ash is quickly interrupted. Serena bursts into tears and hiccups. Her body shaking with every breath.

"I'M THE REASON HE'S GONE!" Serena cries out. Ash, still confused, doesn't say a word. There was no longer any hostility in Ash, nor was there fear from Serena's words.

 _My heart. It's pounding. Those words, I've thought them before. I have this undefinable urge to cry out, to tell her it's not her fault. I haven't even heard the full story yet. I don't know what happened to her. I don't know what to say._

Serena hiccups again. "All I wanted was to meet him! I knew his voice from over the phone, and what he looked like from pictures of him and my mom." Her voice struggles to escape from her body. "I wanted him to come home! I wanted him to come back from Kalos to Kanto. To come back to see me! I was only seven, I didn't mean to make him come back during a bad storm!" Ash is at a loss for words. _So this was around the time I met her before she left Kanto._ He decided to let her keep talking, to lift the weight that was weighing down her heart.

Serena's hiccups begin to subside but she continues to cry. "The private plane he was taking crashed, the pilot wasn't informed that he would be heading straight into a hurricane." She pauses. "It was because of my selfishness, my stupid request to see meet him... was it too much to ask!?"

"Serena," Ash could only manage to speak her name.

"I-I'm the reason he's dead, I'm the one who killed him!"

 _Here she is, under me, trembling and crying out. I see myself in her. I see myself in the void, scared and alone. I wanted someone to hold me, to bring life back into me. I wanted the touch of someone who cared, to be wrapped in their arms._

Ash removes his hand off of her shoulder and to her cheek. He wipes away any present tears. He gets off of her and stands up. The pain of being in that position for too long caused Ash to wrap his arms around his ribs. He kneels down on his good knee to grab one of her hands.

At the touch of his hand, Serena's eyes force their way open. Her cries slow and become softer. Ash gently pulls her into an upright position.

"Serena," Ash whispers. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't know," Ash says. He sits down and pulls her into his arms.

 _This feeling. Her touch. Her warmth. Her breath. I'm apprehended by it all. I don't want to let go, I don't ever want to let go._

Ash pulls her tighter to his chest. Serena has calmed down and slowly melts into his arms.

In the sky, there is an opening, no rain clouds, just the mid-day sky. Ash looks up and with a tear falling from his eyes, he smiles.

 _Whatever happens, with her by my side, in my arms, there is no doubt in my mind that she will clear the rain clouds that reside over my head, and she will break the chains that hold down my heart._

"Hey, Serena," Ash whispers, his mouth right beside her ear.

Sniffling, "Yeah?" She asks with the little strength she has after crying. Her voice muffled by Ash's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault. Please don't blame yourself," Ash reassured her, biting his tongue in irony. Ash can feel her lips shape themselves into a slight smile.

 _I can imagine her smile, I've seen it so many times. I've cherished it for so long._

Serena sniffles once again. "You should really learn how to take your own advice," she says with a slight laugh.

"Serena, I'm sorry about everything I said, thinking back, it was really harsh of me. You were just trying to be there for me, yet I pushed you, and everyone else, away." Ash said, looking down at Serena's short hair.

 _I can still remember the day she cut her hair, she looked amazing. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the blue ribbon I gave her become part of her usual attire._

Her voice still muffled, Serena replies. "Ash, no matter what you say to me, or how far you push, there is no way I could ever stop these feelings I have for you."

 _BA'DUMP_

She pulls her face off of his chest to meet his gaze, realizing what she just said. Blush spread across both of their faces. They are only a few inches apart.

 _BA'DUMP. These eyes. These amazing electric blue eyes. I could stare at them all day. I want to study them for the rest of my life._

"Serena, I," Ash says breathily. He couldn't help but look to her lips.

 _BA'DUMP. Her lips. They look soft. They look welcoming. I want to touch them. I want to know how they feel against mine._

"I-i mean as f-family! We all care about each other and have very s-strong feelings!" Serena frantically says as a lame excuse to cover what she just said. He still doesn't reply. "Ash?" Serena questions. The raven-haired boy doesn't respond. Serena can tell he's starting to breathe heavier.

"Ash, c'mon say something!" Serena shakes his arm but to no avail, the boy doesn't say a word. Instead, he lifts a hand to cup her face, using his thumb to caress her lips.

Even more flustered than before, she can't think straight.

Serena stands up, unsure of what to do. The sudden increase of distance grabs Ash's attention.

 _No, come back._

"A-ash, do you happen to know how to get back?" Serena questions, her body stiff with nervousness.

Snapping out of his daze, Ash replies. "Uh, I know the general direction, I think." Ash points back in the direction he ran from. "I changed directions at some point but that should lead us relatively close."

 _I don't want to leave yet._

"Okay, then let's go," Serena says awkwardly, hoping he's forgotten about what she said by now. She starts to head in the identified direction.

Ash still on the ground grabs her hand. "Wait!" Serena quickly turns with a faint blush spread across her cheek.

"Wha-what is i-it Ash?" Serena fumbles with her words. _He realized, hasn't he!_ Serena thinks to herself.

Ash uses his empty hand to scratch the side of his face.

"Can we, uh, stay here together for a little longer?" Ash asks sheepishly.

 _Or a lot longer._

Serena blinks her eyes twice in a mix of shock and confusion.

Ash continues to speak due to the lack of response. "If you're worried about getting rained on again, we can go inside the tree with Pikachu."

Serena draws her attention to the tree. All she saw was his classic blue jacket. She looked closer and saw small tracks in the mud heading towards the direction Ash pointed to a few moments ago.

Serena looks back at him in confusion.

"I think he probably went to look for help a while ago," Ash said scratching the back of his head. "I probably was worrying him quite a lot." Ash got up and headed over to the tree hollow. Serena hesitantly followed his action.

"Here," Ash said while picking up the jacket. "You can use this so you don't get cold."

"Th-thanks Ash." Serena took the jacket from his hand.

They wrung out as much rain as they could from their respective clothing.

The two sat next to one another. They sat in silence, but it wasn't awkward, but rather pleasant.

* * *

About half an hour passes. Serena yawns.

The two are exhausted from all the emotional stress.

"Ash, it's probably about time to head back now," Serena says fighting the urge to fall asleep.

Ash doesn't respond. His head falls onto her shoulder.

"Ash?!" Serena starts to blush, she can feel his breath on her neck.

Serena subconsciously rests her head on his.

Serena's eyes flutter to a close. The warmth of Ash slowly lulls her to sleep.

* * *

 **So that's the chapter arc finale! This chapter was jam packed with A LOT of different concepts that I'll dig deeper into in the next chapters! I hope the Ash and Serena part wasn't too rushed. I wanted to go deeper into the feelings and the past but realistically, when you're venting you tend to be all over the place without going into much detail. This was probably released early Sunday morning(for me) so expect either a short-ish chap in the middle of the week or a longish chap next weekend.**

 **(note to self, get some new vocabulary. I'm sure you guys have noticed I'm a little rusty XD)**

 **Thank you all so much for reading!**

 **Leave a review to tell me what you thought!**

 **Luv you all!**

 **ALSS signing out!**


	11. I Hate Technology

**Heyyy, back with another chap. This chapter is going to be like a transitional chapter with some nice amourshipping soooooo, well, I'll just let you get to reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

It is now 3:17 pm.

The previously bluster of a storm has dissipated. The clear skies are filled with blissfully chirping Pidgeys and Spearows.

"Clemont! Look it's a rainbow!" Bonnie piped, jumping up and down with Dedenne in her yellow pouch.

"Denne!" The small electric/fairy type pokemon said in excitement.

Clemont got up to accompany his little sister and to admire the amazing sight.

"It surely is quite amazing. You wouldn't even be able to tell a storm just happened if everything wasn't wet." Clemont said to Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes widened at something outside of the window, but it wasn't at the sky anymore. Clemont could tell she had got an idea.

"Boooooniiieeee? What are you thinking?" With that question, she ran out of the door giggling with excitement. Clemont ran after her.

"Bonnie seriously, what are you about to d-?" SPLASH. Water spattered in all directions, getting a previously dry Clemont wet, again.

"Oops! Sorry Clemont!" Clemont could tell she really wasn't completely sorry. "I just really wanted to jump in this huuuuuge puddle!" Bonnie said throwing her arms in the air, spreading them wide.

Clemont sighed, "I'm going to go get a towel to dry off, once again." The inventor sighed, slouched his shoulders, and walked inside.

Bonnie looked down to her pouch. "I didn't get you wet, did I?"

Dedenne pokes his head out of the pouch. "Denne!"

"Okay, good" Bonnie says with a smile.

She lifts her head up from the pouch and directs her view to the forest.

"I wonder if Ash and Serena really _are_ okay out there," Bonnie says curiously.

"What was that Bonnie?" Clemont said as he walked back outside with a towel in his hand.

"Oh, I am just kinda worried about Ash and Serena," Bonnie said, not adverting her eyes from the forest.

"I can understand why, it _has_ been a while since they were last heard from. Even with that uplifting pep talk from Mr. Ketchum," Clemont says as he rubs the back of his head with his empty hand.

Bonnie pouted. Their conversation drew to an odd close. Bonnie continued to gaze into the depths of the forest.

Clemont gave Bonnie one last concerned look and looked back towards the house. Through the window they were previously admiring the rainbow from, he saw Grace looking rather confused, darting around the room. He walked back into the house.

"Eh, Ms. Yvonne, is everything alright?" Raising a brow in confusion.

"Please, call me Grace," she said with a smile. "I'm just looking for Serena's tablet. I had it here before breakfast" Grace said, still darting around.

"If I may ask, why were you using her tablet? I'm almost positive you possess one of your own," Clemont innocently asked, tilting his head slightly.

Grace stopped to take a break. "I was trying to find a recipe that I would make for dinner. Serena has a whole list of recipes saved on the tablet. It's the least I could do for Delia since she invited us into her home as well as paying for the plane tickets."

"Oh, I see," Clemont said pushing up his glasses. "If I may, I'd like to help as well. I made various stews while we were in Kalos and received the highest of praises," his confident smile grew bigger.

"I'd love your help! Even Bonnie can assist us, I'm sure she'll be great," Grace's lips curved into a smile.

"Did someone say my name?" Bonnie asked as she walked back inside.

"Yes, in fact, Grace would like you to help us with dinner," Clemont responded still confidently grinning.

"Huh! Really!?" Bonnie's eyes gleamed as she held her hands together in excitement.

"Of course! I would love your help," Grace paused. "Can I ask you for your help with another thing?"

Bonnie nodded, still in a cheerful daze when she heard she was going to be able to help her big brother.

"Have you seen Serena's tablet?" Grace questioned the blonde.

"I think I remember Serena checking the weather before we went to look for Ash." Bonnie was no longer gleaming, instead, her face melted into a gloomy state. "I want them to come back already."

"Denne ne."

"Wait, do you think she still has the tablet with her?" Grace questioned the two.

Clemont catching onto what she was implying. "You don't think we could call her, do you?" Bonnie cheered up at Clemonts response.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. They've been gone for too long. It was fine for a few hours but now that the rain has stopped, you think they would have come back by now," Grace said placing her hands on her hips.

"Can we call her?! Pretty please!?" Bonnie said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, wait a moment. I'll go get my tablet." Grace smiled and placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "They'll be back before you know it."

* * *

Serena's eyes fluttered open. _I'm so...warm._ With a big yawn, Serena looks back to the source of her warmth. Ash's head was still on her shoulder, and his body seemed closer than it was before they drifted off to sleep.

There was another spot that Serena was experiencing warmth. She looked down to the hand that was placed between them. Serena's eyes widened and a faint blush crawled across her face.

 _When did we start holding hands?_ She drew her attention back up to Ash's head. It was mainly his messy hair but she could see a tiny bit of his face. _That can't be comfortable._ Serena rubbed her neck with her empty hand. _My neck is kinda sore and I wasn't even leaning on his head at a sharp angle._ Serena moved in closer and straightened her back so his head was at a better angle. _Since I'm not as tall as him, he's probably still not that comfortable, but this should do._ Serena could see more of his face.

Suddenly, Serena could feel her hand being held a little tighter. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't as loose as it was previously. Her blush increased. Despite the current position they were in, Serena's mind went elsewhere. She started to think about the things that have happened ever since she arrived in Kanto. The first painful words that escaped from Ash's mouth.

 _"Explain why I left you guys! Explain why I can't protect my friends! Explain why I spent about six years of my entire life working to be a Pokemon Master and I achieved NOTHING!"_

Serena looked towards Ash, trying to read him, to see what got into him.

 _"You wouldn't understand Serena! You don't know what its like, after SIXTEEN FUCKING YEARS, to see your 'Dad' for the first time! To know that **I** was probably the reason for him to leave! MY VERY EXISTENCE SERENA! YOU HEAR THAT!? That was the reason he left my mother, the reason he is who he is right now!"_

Serena wanted to tear up. Even though her father passed away a long time ago, she still felt guilty.

 _Ash, you just can't catch a break, can you?_ Serena involuntarily lifted her hand to cup his face.

"Oh Ash," Serena says sympathetically.

"Yes Serena?"

Serena jumps at the sound of his voice. She hadn't meant to speak his name.

"Oh! Uh, he, you're, uh, awake! That's good! Eh- how a-are you feeling?!" A nervous laugh escaped her mouth.

"I'm a lot better now. Just being here with you..." Ash sat straight up to look at Serena directly. Her hand still lays upon his face. She forgot it was there. Ash continued, "...makes everything easier." Ash lifted his empty hand and placed it on her delicate hand that occupied his cheek.

Serena blushed at his words and his gentle touch. His hands were rough but affable. Serena couldn't respond.

Ash took the hand that was on his cheek and held it chivalrously. He brought the hand close to his lips.

"Is there any way that I can repay you?" Ash asked, pressing his lips against her knuckles.

Serena's eyes widened at the gesture. _Sure, it's happened before backstage with various other men, but that was out of their culture when greeting someone. This was...different. Now that I think about it, he's been acting like this a lot lately._ Serena quickly has flashbacks to other acts like this. _He had caressed my lips just earlier today._

"Uuh," Serena couldn't make out any words to say, she was baffled.

Serena's heart skips a beat. _Does he... like me?_ Serena shakes the thought out of her head. _No, he's probably just overwhelmed with emotions right now. I can't really blame him._

Serena's train of thought was disrupted when she felt Ash's warm breath on her lips. Their noses were almost touching.

"How about this?" Ash asks charmingly. He moves in closer, slowly, taking in every image and feeling he can.

 _This isn't Ash, he can't possibly feel this way about me, right? It's wrong, he's not thinking straight._ Even with the thought crossing her mind, she didn't want to stop him.

 _It couldn't hurt..._

Serena tilted her head slightly, almost instinctively.

Their upper lips graze each other, a small spark felt at the edges of their lips. And then...

 **RING RING RIIIING! RING RING RIIIING!**

Serena jumped so quickly away from Ash that it looked rehearsed. Now about 5 feet away from each other, Serena quickly looks for the source of the disrupting noise.

 _My tablet?! I completely forgot about my tablet!_ Serena looks down at the device and the caller ID says "MOM." _Oh my gosh Mom, NOW is the time you remember that you can call?_

Serena turns completely away from Ash, not even being able to look in his vicinity. She answers the phone, flustered, blushing head to toe.

"H-hey Mom! I-im fine! Nothing happened a-at all!" Serena spits out before her mother could even say a word.

"Serena! Are you with Ash? Are you two alright?" Grace asks.

"W-what do you m-mean 'am I with Ash?' We didn't do anything, wha-what are you talking about? We're f-fine." Serena is a total mess, saying things that Grace doesn't even understand.

"Serena, you really don't sound alright, was I interrupting?" Grace says casually.

"WHAT!? NO! WE'LLBEBACKSOON! GOTTAGO!" Serena quickly moves her hand towards the tablet.

"Wait, Ser-." And with that, Serena ended the call. Serena was as red as a Talonflame.

Serena couldn't manage to speak. She mustered up the courage to turn to look at Ash. One of his hands were near his face, the fingers touching his top lip. He looked like he was spacing out, or in a daze at least.

 _Oh my Arceus, we... we KISSED!? No, that wasn't a kiss...was it?! Our lips touched...uuuUUUGH!_ Serena lifted her hand to touch her lip as well. _I'm going to have to walk home with him now! I don't think I can last!_

Ash stands up, fingers still on his lip. Even _he_ was as red as a tomato berry.

"I-I think we should be heading back," Ash says with a voice crack and a clear of the throat.

And so, the two leave the hollow of the tree and head back home. Keeping an awkward distance from each other, and not speaking a word. Neither of them removed their fingers from their face nor did they make eye contact.

This is going to be a long walk.

* * *

 **AAAAAAHHHH. I usually upload suuuper early for me (like 1:00 am) but I fell asleep and forgot to upload! Sawwy bout dat, but here is the chapter, none the less! I think I might time skip the walk home since it might be too awkward and cringe-worthy for me to actually put into words, who knows? Maybe I'll make a short little mid-week upload about that XD**

 **Whadya think is gonna happen next in their relationship?**

 **What going on with ASH?!**

 **Tell me what you thought in the reviews!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **ALSS OUT!**


End file.
